


Retribution

by WildClover27 (PrairieFlower)



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieFlower/pseuds/WildClover27
Summary: The Mansion is breached, resulting in a reversal of roles and a delving into what constitutes ‘family.’ This is a sequel to “To Close to Home.”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, non-canon characters are my own and not for use in other people's stories.

The mission had lasted over a week and the 'accommodations' had been lacking at best. The five men in the back of the military truck were beyond tired, to the point of exhaustion. It was evident in the slumped postures, downturned mouths and lack of conversation. A shower, some food, and a soft bed were what the men looked forward to. The truck pulled to a stop in the car park in front of the steps to the Mansion and let them out. The first thing they noticed was the MG was not there, meaning Terry was not there to welcome them and fuss over them. That put a further damper on their anticipation. It also meant they were left with Sgt./Major Collins and his sorry excuses for breakfast, chirpy voice that grated on nerves, and no opened beds welcoming aching bodies.

Casino was the first one to trudge up the steps to the door. He pushed it open and it slammed against some obstacle. He pushed harder and had to lean his shoulder into it. Peering around the edge of the door, he saw the coat tree lying across the floor, blocking the free swing of the door. Casino pulled his gun out.

"Hey, Warden! Something ain't right," the safecracker called down in a loud whisper to the others still at the base of the steps with the duffle bags.

Four guns came out and the men slowly eased up the steps. Casino wiggled inside and stepped over the coat tree. He was about to right it when he spotted the battered, crumpled figure at the foot of the stairs in front of him.

"Actor!" He practically screamed for their medical man. The coat tree was kicked farther from the door.

The other men pushed inside and stepped over the coat tree. Casino was on one knee beside the still auburn-haired figure on the floor, fingers feeling for a carotid pulse.

"Terry!" exclaimed Craig, rushing over.

"Caro Dio!"

Actor knelt down on the other side of the girl from Casino.

"Got a pulse, but she don't wake up," said Casino. He backed out of the way of the Lieutenant.

Actor carefully felt her head and along her neck and spine. Except for a knot on the back of her head, he did not feel anything grossly abnormal. He eased her on her back, propped against his thigh. She did not arouse. There was partially dried blood on her face and the clothes she was wearing. Both eyes were blackened, but her nose was undamaged. Basal skull fracture. Sometimes the confidence man wished he did not know as much as he did. He pushed the hair back from her face and lifted first one eyelid and then the other. Her eyes did not focus on anything and the pupils reacted sluggishly.

Garrison got up and moved to find the phone where the table was smashed. It was on the floor but was still working. He called the base hospital at Archbury and asked for Doc Kaiser; voice and words saying it was an emergency. The Major came right to the phone.

"I need an ambulance at the base," said Garrison. "Somebody worked over Terry. She's not conscious." The others listened and watched Garrison shake his head. "I have no idea how long she's been out." There was a pause. "Please, hurry!" The military was gone from his demeanor.

Goniff and Chief looked around. The common room had been trashed. The cabinet doors were open, and cups and glasses were smashed on the floor. At a glance, more were missing. Now they noticed the little things. There was blood on the wall by the door. An andiron from the fireplace was on the other side of the girl. Actor noticed it and checked her for broken bones.

"She put up a good fight," he said. "I don't think the blood by the door is hers and it doesn't appear she was hit with the andiron. She did damage to whoever did this to her."

"Had to be more than one," said Garrison. "She can usually handle herself if she's conscious."

Goniff stepped around the ones on the floor and went silently upstairs, gun in hand. Chief checked the library and the Warden's office. They were unoccupied, but books, papers and drawer contents were strewn over the floors.

Garrison crouched down beside his sister and picked up a limp wrist, feeling for a pulse. There was one and it was strong and regular. The knuckles were slightly swollen and bruised on that hand, skin broken over two of them. She had slugged someone. Craig looked at his medical person, who shook his head indicating he did not know how bad she really was injured. The soft swelling on the back of her head led Actor to surmise she had been hit with a cosh. He was the first to realize the girl was alone.

"Where's the Sgt./Major?" asked Actor, anger in his voice because the man was not with Teresa.

Casino glanced around into the dining room with the chairs lying scattered on the floor. There was no sign of the man.

"Find him!" ordered the Lieutenant. "He may be hurt too." He didn't say dead, but the others had already thought of that.

Goniff appeared at the top of the stairs. "Clear up here, Warden. An' the door is still locked to the other half o' this place."

"Come on, Limey," said Casino, gun held with both hands and pointed up.

Chief held the same stance. They waited for the pickpocket to come down, skirting the three at the foot of the stairs. Goniff tried to look around Actor and the Warden at the girl but couldn't see more than her hair and bloodied clothes so he followed the other two into the dining room.

Casino stood ready to the right of the swinging door into the kitchen, Chief on the left. The Indian nodded. Casino's foot kicked the door back to bang against the counter. Chief jumped into the room, Goniff and the safecracker right behind him. There was a bowl smashed on the floor, food atop the table, but no one was present. Goniff scooted around the table and checked the mudroom. It was empty too.

A banging noise came from the room behind the butler's pantry. It was the storeroom next to Collins' room. Chief and Casino repeated the dance of kick and jump inside. They found the Sgt./Major, bound and gagged on the floor against one of the shelving units. He struggled as he looked up at the men.

Chief put his gun away and dropped the switchblade into his hand. As he knelt to cut the bonds tying Collins' hands and feet together behind him, Casino took the gag from the man's mouth.

"What the hell happened?" demanded Casino.

The Sgt./Major ignored that. "Where is Miss Terry? She was fighting them."

"She's out cold by the stairs," replied Casino.

"Who did it?" asked the Cockney voice from behind the safecracker, deadly serious anger in his voice.

Unfettered, the non-com sat up and rubbed his wrists. "I don't know. They didn't say. They just broke in and started tearing the place apart."

"You didn't recognize any of 'em?" asked Chief.

Collins shook his head. "I didn't see them. They talked Cockney."

"That could be a lotta people," grumbled Casino.

Chief held a hand down and pulled the skinny man to his feet. They went back to the front room.

Before Garrison could ask, Casino said, "Found him tied and gagged."

Collins looked down with a stricken countenance at the bloodied and still girl resting against the big Italian.

Actor's anger spilled over. "And what were you doing? Didn't you try to help her?"

Garrison said nothing in reproach to the Italian. He wanted the answer to that too.

"I heard the noise and Miss Terry's voice. She were angry, she were. I came in and somebody 'it me from behind."

Goniff was standing behind the Sgt./Major. "E's got blood in his 'air."

Collins could not take his eyes off the woman. "Oh bloody 'ell, Leftenant! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I let this 'appen."

Chief was the unlikely voice of reason. "Probably nuthin' you coulda done, Man."

It stopped Actor's immediate response to blast the unfortunate Englishman, but the pause was enough to make him agree with Chief. Knowing Teresa, she would have been fighting the men the minute they broke in.

"Sit down, Sgt./Major," said Garrison. "We'll take you to get checked out when we go with Terry. There's an ambulance coming."

Chief took up his window seat while Goniff picked up an overturned chair by the game table and brought it for the non-com. It was twenty minutes before the faintly growing sound of an ambulance siren could be heard. The Indian watched the boxy military ambulance with the red cross on its sides back into the car park.

Two medics with a stretcher entered the house and moved over to check on the young woman. Garrison backed out of the way with an inner reluctance, Actor allowed the medics to place Teresa on the stretcher.

"Our Sgt./Major has a head injury also," said Garrison trying to maintain his military bearing.

"Yes, Sir," said one of the medics. "We'll take him too."

"Actor and I are riding with you," added Craig.

The other medic looked at the two big men. "One of you will have to ride in the front."

"I'll ride in the front," said Garrison. At Actor's questioning look, he added. "I want you back there in case she needs you."

The Italian nodded; relieved he was being allowed to stay with Teresa.

Craig pulled Chief aside. "I want you to stay here. Check the grounds for anything you can find about who and how they entered the house and keep an eye open in case they're inclined to come back."

The Indian nodded. "You want me to dispose of 'em, Warden?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Only if you have to," said Garrison. "I want to know who and why." His tone boded more than normal curiosity.

It was something Chief could readily understand.

He followed Garrison out to the ambulance and watched it pull out, siren blaring before it hit the driveway. The Packard was behind it, driven by Casino with Goniff riding shotgun. Chief slowly made his way around the manor house, eyes darting about and at the same time looking for footprints or any sign of forced entry into the lower level. There was nothing to indicate whoever it was had entered by any means other than the front door. The jeep was still parked in the area behind the tall wooden gate that opened onto the wide expanse of lawn behind the house.

Chief made his way to the woods, gun in one hand and knife in the other. Once he moved into the trees, he stepped off the path and moved silently through the area. Satisfied after a long search there was nobody there, he went back to the house to wait for a call from Garrison with instructions or at least word on the condition of Terry.

Inside the house, he took a closer look at the damage to the common room. The gun case had been forced open and the Entfield and pistols were missing. Some of the crystal glassware was gone from the cupboard; the less expensive glasses smashed on the floor. The bottles of booze they kept downstairs were absent too.

The Indian entered Garrison's office. The desk had been rifled and the lower right drawer was partially open. The Warden's bottle of bourbon was gone. Chief was beginning to wonder if whoever it was had been more interested in the alcohol than the other treasures that were in the house.

The picture on the wall behind Garrison's desk was swung out. The wall safe was closed. Chief spun the dial and turned it to the combination. They had all learned the combination to that safe and after a time, Garrison had ceased changing it. Casino would have figured the sequence out within a couple minutes, so it was useless to change it. The door opened, and Chief studied the contents. Nothing had been removed from the looks of it, including the money they all kept in it.

Taking a pad of paper from the top of the desk, Chief began writing down a list of what he knew was missing. Finishing the downstairs, he went up to check the common room and their bedrooms. He didn't think Casino and Goniff had much of value, though with Sticky Fingers it was hard to tell. Garrison had very little that would have been of value. Actor had enough jewelry and lighters to make a thief happy. Chief knew Terry had some expensive jewelry hidden in her room but did not know where.  
Some of the small statues had been removed from the upstairs common room. Low class thieves, thought the Indian. Even he knew the stuff they had taken would be easily identified at the pop shops. That much he had learned from Goniff and Actor.  
Casino's room had been rifled a little. Chief bent down and picked up a girly magazine from the floor. The centerfold had been ripped out. It brought a smile to Indian's face. That would make the safecracker mad.

After checking the rest of the rooms, Chief went back downstairs and got a wastebasket, broom and dustpan to begin cleaning up the mess of shattered glass on the floor. He didn't have anything better to do and figured it would be a long time before he heard anything about Terry and the Sgt./Major. Besides, even if they brought Terry back to the Mansion, she wouldn't be in any shape to clean the place up.

GGGGG

The siren blared its singsong warning. Actor glanced around as they were jolted from side to side; the driver trying to miss the worst of the potholes.

The Sgt./Major was leaning back against the wall of the truck, trying to keep his head from hitting it. His eyes remained glued to the girl on the stretcher, his expression concerned and possibly guilty. Beside him, the medic sat across from Actor. Like the group's medical man, he held Terry's left hand, fingers on her pulse, as Actor did the same with her right hand. There was no response to the touch or the rough ride.

"How long from the time they left until we arrived?" Actor asked the Sgt./Major.

Collins shook his head. "An hour at best," he replied.

Actor focused back on the girl's face. An hour. Add the time between now and the time they had arrived at the Mansion and it meant Teresa had been unconscious for almost two hours. The longer she remained unconscious, the worse the prognosis. The con man was pretty certain she had not been hit with the andiron. That would have left a split on her scalp and an indentation. There was only soft tissue swelling evident. Only. Any head injury was dangerous as he knew from experience, his own and the others.  
Now he remembered the Sgt./Major. Teresa was Actor's priority, but the British non-com had a head injury too. He took an assessing look at the man. The eyes locked with his.

"I know it's my fault," said Collins steadily.

"I doubt that," acknowledged the tall Italian. "What did they hit you with?"

"I don't know. I didn't see the one what hit me." He frowned. "I'm sorry."

Actor let that go by. "How long were you unconscious?"

A look of uncertainty crossed Collins face. "I'm not sure. Long enough for them to do that to Miss Terry." He looked down, trying to concentrate and remember. "They was still in the house when I come to. I could 'ear breaking glass and noise from upstairs. I heard them come down the stairs and out the front door. Just before the door closed, I 'eard the coat tree fall. Probably to slow down anyone coming into the house."

"No names?"

"None that I could hear."

Actor looked back down at Teresa. She looked as though she were merely a sleeping raccoon and would wake up at any minute and give him a big smile. How he wished that was the case, but she did not wake up, even when they moved her from the ambulance to the base hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Major Kaiser was waiting for them when they arrived. The girl was deposited onto a gurney and he walked beside it, doing a visual examination, as she was wheeled to x-ray. Actor and Garrison both stayed with Terry.

"I believe she has been unconscious now for close to two hours," said Actor. "Blunt blow to the lower occipital area."

"Basal skull fracture," observed the doctor.

"Yes, I know," replied Actor.

"How bad?" asked Garrison, knowing it definitely wasn't good.

"Don't know yet. I'll have to see the xrays." They reached to door to the xray room. "You two will have to stay out here," said Kaiser firmly.

The two men watched the door with the radiology sign swing shut behind the doctor. Both stared at it, wishing they could see inside, but knowing there was nothing they could do if they could watch.

Garrison glanced at his second. "Basal skull fracture is bad," he said with a questioning tone.

Actor nodded. He turned his eyes to Garrison and they were troubled. "There can be . . . residual . . . effects."

"Permanent?" He knew the answers to his questions but hoped Actor could give him more hope.

"Sometimes," admitted the confidence man. "It depends on how severe the injury is and the exact location. Often there are some temporary problems that resolve over time." He wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure Garrison or himself. He had survived his with minimal long term residual.

Craig nodded, remembering the Italian's skull fracture. There was a long bench with arms on either end just a couple yards down the hall. It would be a long time before they got the report of the x-ray findings, even if there was a wet read. Garrison moved down to the bench and sat. Actor followed him and sat on the far end. The con man rested an elbow on the arm of the bench, lost in thought, tip of his thumb pressed against his front teeth. It didn't make Craig feel better. The con man only did that when he was very worried. From there time seemed to drag slowly by. The only consolation was the longer it took, the better the prognosis. If Doc Kaiser came right out, the damage to the skull was bad.

A little over thirty minutes later, the door opened and the Major emerged. He glanced around and walked up to the two men. Garrison and Actor were both on their feet in an instant. Kaiser frowned.

"There is a fine fracture on the occiput; the back of her skull. I'm sending her to the base hospital in London. They have specialists in the event her condition worsens."

"Is she awake?" asked Actor, hoping for some good news.

Kaiser shook his head.

"How soon is she going?" asked Garrison.

"As soon as I get the okay from London and an ambulance," said the Major. "And before you ask, one of you can ride along in the back and the other in the front.

Actor could have breathed a sigh of relief over that. He glanced at the Lieutenant.

Garrison looked at Kaiser. "What about Sgt./Major Collins?"

Kaiser motioned the two men to follow him in search of the doctor who was examining Collins. As they started down the hall, the radiology doors opened inward and the gurney with Teresa was moved into the hall, an orderly at both head and foot.

Actor held back in indecision. He should keep up with Lt. Garrison, but he felt a strong desire to remain with Teresa. The girl won out and Actor stepped aside to allow the gurney to pass before following it. The glimpse he had gotten of the girl's face in passing told him there was no change in the outwards signs of her condition.

Garrison and Doc Kaiser reached the end of the hall before Craig realized Actor was not with them. He glanced back to see his second following Terry. He knew he should say something to bring the man back with them, but decided he would deal with it later, maybe. Besides, somebody needed to keep an eye on Terry.

Actor waited out in the hall while the nurse closed the door behind the gurney. Teresa would not have been bothered by his presence while she was moved to the bed and then assessed by the nurse. He doubted even the Warden would have minded. But the staff would, so he waited impatiently in the stark hall that fairly reeked of disinfectant.

The door opened, and the orderlies pushed the gurney out. The door was shut firmly by the nurse as though he were trying to gain entry, even though he had never moved from his position leaning against the opposite wall, with crossed arms.

Fifteen minutes later, the nurse came out. She paused and gave Actor an accusatory look before going down the hall. Actor didn't try to charm her. There were some women even he had no influence on, nor the urge to try.

Entering the room, he moved to the far side of the bed. He had seen Teresa this still before and had not liked it any better then. She should be smiling, green eyes alight with some devilment she intended to annoy him with. Never would he admit to her how much her teasing meant to him. Aware he would soon be sitting for an hour and a half in the cramped back of an ambulance, the tall man remained on his feet, leaning against the wall.

Garrison followed Major Kaiser into an exam room. The thin bony figure of Collins was sitting with bowed shoulders on an exam table. The Sgt./Major looked up and started to move to a standing position at attention.

"At ease," said Garrison quickly.

He sat back, but a little straighter. His eyes would not meet Garrison's.

Another physician spoke with Kaiser. "A mild concussion, otherwise no damage. If he has someone staying with him, I can release him. He'll need to stay quiet for a couple days."

"Three of my men will be with him," said Garrison.

"Fine," acknowledged the doctor. "I'll get his discharge paperwork started."

Kaiser looked at Garrison. "I'll make that call and get the ball rolling. The sooner the better."

That did not give Garrison any consolation. He watched the two physicians leave the room before turning back to the Sgt./Major. Collins had a worried expression on his face.

"Miss Terry?" asked the non-com.

"Basal skull fracture, like Actor figured. We're taking her to London. I'll have Casino and Goniff take you back to the Mansion." Garrison saw the thin lips open to apologize. He held up a hand to forestall it. He just wasn't up for it right now. And it wasn't the Brit's fault. "It's all right, Sgt./Major. We're not blaming you." He headed for the door and paused. "I'm going to talk with the other two. I need to be ready when they are ready to send Terry."

Collins looked at the Lieutenant's back as he went out the door. Maybe Garrison didn't blame him, but he bet the men did. They were all very protective of the girl.

Garrison was thinking the same thing. He motioned Casino and Goniff to follow him outside where they could talk in private. The two cons exchanged worried looks. Garrison turned and lit a cigarette, cupping his hands around the match against the wind and taking a deep inhalation before starting.

"Terry's skull is fractured. We're taking her to London. I'll let you know when we get there. In the meantime, they're discharging the Sgt./Major. I want you two to take him back to the Mansion and let him rest. Don't start anything with him. I seriously doubt there was anything he could have done differently at the time."

"Okay," said Casino. "We dump him off and then come to London."

"No," said Craig firmly. "You don't 'dump him off.' You stay with him and watch him. You two have had concussions. You know what to look for. There's nothing either of you can do in London to help Terry."

Casino's face screwed up in frustration.

"Actor going with you?" asked Goniff.

Garrison nodded. "I want someone with medical knowledge to stay with her when I can't."

"Warden . . ." started the pickpocket.

"I know," cut in Garrison. Funny, he did know what Goniff was going to say. "I'll keep you all informed."

"I don't like it,' said Casino, "but we'll stay close to the phone. If she gets worse, I can't promise we won't come to London."

Garrison nodded. "I'd better get back inside." He dropped his cigarette and ground it out with his foot.

The two men watched him as he disappeared inside the hospital. It was one of the rare times the man's back wasn't ramrod straight. Casino turned to Goniff, feeling just like the expression on the slight man's face of worry and frustration.

"Why don't you get the car," said Casino. "I'll go round up Collins."

"Can we dump 'im off a bridge somewhere?" asked the pickpocket with disgust.

"Naw," replied Casino, sympathetic to the man's state of mind. "Warden would probably put us in the stockade and throw away the key."

Goniff made a face of capitulation. "Yer probably right, Mate." He turned and walked away.

Casino had to gird himself up before going after the non-com. Maybe Garrison was right, and it wasn't the Brit's fault, but he sure hadn't helped any. The cracksman pushed through the door and went in to search for Collins. He didn't have to search far. The Sgt./Major was walking toward him, with a slightly unsteady gait. Casino joined him.

"You need a wheelchair?" he asked.

Collins looked at him, trying to gage his mood and wasn't surprised it was sour. "No, I'll make it."

Casino led the way out and to the car that had pulled up closer to the entrance. He opened the back door and waited for the British man to get inside. Casino shut the door and climbed into the front passenger seat. He had no desire to be in the back with Collins. Goniff said nothing and pulled the car away, headed for the gate.

GGG

Craig let himself into the room he had seen Actor waiting outside of earlier. The con man was leaning with crossed arms against the wall on the far side of the bed. He turned his head to look at the Lieutenant.

"Any change?" asked Craig.

Actor shook his head. His eyes followed the young officer as he moved up along the other side of the bed and looked down at his sister.

"I felt the Sgt./Major did not need two of us and perhaps Teresa would need one of us." It was as much of an apology as the Italian was willing to make.

Garrison nodded. His eyes were on Terry, searching for any sign she was coming to. There was none.

"Any chance she is doing that thing you and Chief do; locking yourself inside your head?" asked Actor without much hope.

"Hard to say," replied Craig, ". . . but I doubt it."

Garrison studied his sister's face. The skin was a little pale, made more evident by the blackened eyes. He recalled her telling him at one time the confidence man looked a racoon when he had his last bad concussion. It was amazing they all had retained their wits after the number of head injuries they had sustained so far.

Both men looked up as the door opened to admit Major Kaiser. The shorter, gruff man motioned Actor to get out of his way and took the man's place beside the bed. He pulled the girl's eyelids open, one at a time, then felt her pulse.

"We're moving her to the Army Air Corps base in London now. The ambulance and crew are ready."

As he said the words, the crew and a stretcher arrived at the door.

It was another longer drive to London. Actor, in the back, held Terry's hand and monitored her vital signs along with the medic. There was no change. She wasn't getting better, but she wasn't getting worse with the rough ride.

A new major took over as Terry's doctor. She was placed in a room and attended to while Craig and Actor remained in the hall.

"I should let the others know we arrived," said Craig.

"Allow me to make the call," suggested the Italian. "You need to be here to speak with the doctor when he comes out."

Craig nodded. He watched the tall man walk away to find a telephone. Stifling a yawn, he wondered which of them would fall apart first. Both men had been awake the entire three days of the mission. One of them had to sleep or they would both be in beds in the hospital and that would do no good for Terry.

Actor was feeling the same way. He asked directions from a nurse, without his almost automatic flirting banter. Finding the pay phone, he placed the call to the Mansion and waited.

GGG

Arriving at the house, the three men entered to find Chief waiting by the door.

"What's happening?" asked the Indian with concern.

"They shipped her to London," said Casino abruptly.

Collins said nothing and backed slowly toward the dining room.

Goniff was the one watching him. "Why don't you go lay down," suggested the pickpocket.

"I'm all right," said Collins. "I need to start making something for you to eat."

Casino looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Go lay down. We can cook just as good as you can." Probably better, he neglected to add.

Collins just nodded, a vague look on his face. The three watched him turn and walk away toward the kitchen and his room beyond.  
Goniff looked around and back at Chief. "You cleaned up the place?"

The Indian shrugged. "Had to do something to stay awake."

"So, which one of us is cookin'?" asked the safecracker.

"Not me," said Chief. They didn't like his cooking.

"Flip you," said Goniff.

Casino pulled a coin from his pocket and sent it spinning into the air. "Heads."

"Tails," said Goniff unnecessarily.

The coin landed on the floor, head up.

"Figures," said Casino. "I'll go see what's in the ice box."

The men split up, Casino going to the kitchen and the other two going upstairs to their beds. Casino began throwing something together that could go in a stew pot. He had turned the hob down to simmer and was thinking about going to his room for a nap when the phone rang. He trotted out to the phone by the stairs.

"Mansion," he said without enthusiasm.

"Casino?" It was Actor's voice.

"Yeah," replied the safecracker, more alert now. "Where are you?"

"We are at the Army Air Force base hospital outside of London, I can't see any change in Teresa, but the doctor is with her now."

"Warden, doin' okay?" asked Casino.

"Worried, but handling it well. Doesn't he always?"

"Yeah," agreed the safecracker. "Things are okay on this end. You call us if anything changes there."

"Of course. The Warden wanted you to know we arrived here. If nothing changes between now and then, one of us will call you in the morning."

"Yeah, okay."

Actor hung up as the call hit the limit of time on the money he had put in to phone. Exhausted and worried, he turned and walked back toward the room they had put Teresa in.

Casino trudged up the stairs and headed for his room.

"Was that the Warden?" called out Goniff.

"Actor."

"What'd he say?" called Chief from his room.

"They're at the Army Air Force base in London. No change."

There was no response to that, so Casino went to his room, shucked off his outer clothes and crawled into bed. He was out when his head hit the pillow.

GGG

By the time Actor got back to the Lieutenant, the doctor had left. Garrison looked drained and exhausted; much the same as the Italian felt.

"No change," said Craig. "They're going to watch her."

"So are we," said Actor. "Why don't you get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

Craig shook his head. "If you can sleep in the straight chair, you stay here. I have to go make some phone calls. I'll come back when I'm done and you can go sleep in the waiting room."

It sounded like a plan and Actor did not envy Garrison having to inform G-2 about the break-in and the injuries. And there was still a debriefing to be done about the mission. He nodded and took a seat in a chair beside the bed.

Craig went down to the waiting room and made the first call to Col. Hammond. As predicted, the man went ballistic to learn the Mansion had been breached and his people injured. Regarding the mission debrief, Hammond would come to the hospital himself and talk with Garrison.

"I will have to notify Major Richards about this too," said Hammond. "He's Terry's handler. He needs to know."

"With the Colonel's permission," said Craig, "I can call Major Richards and tell him."

"Fine, Lieutenant," agreed Hammond. "I have some other calls to make and I will see you in about a half hour."

"I'll be in the waiting room, Sir," said Garrison.

He made the next call to Major Richards' office. The British commando was even angrier than Hammond. He wanted to know what was being done about it. Craig had to tell him nothing, at the moment. That wasn't good enough. Richards was on his way to the hospital too.

With a few minutes left to wait, Garrison headed back down the hall to his sister's room to inform Actor of the results of the conversation. He found the con man in a straight chair alongside the girl's bed, chin on chest, asleep, with his big hand covering Terry's on the bed. He wasn't quite sure of the man's reasoning behind that; whether from affection or to be awakened if she happened to move. He told himself it was the latter. Wishing for sleep himself, Garrison took the other seat, without awakening the man.  
The two officers arrived at the same time. Garrison rose from his chair at their arrival to the room. Actor awakened at the movement of the Lieutenant but stayed seated. The officers requisitioned a room, with coffee, and closed the door. Hammond suggested getting the debriefing out of the way, so they could concentrate on what had happened at the Mansion.

It was one of the shortest debriefings, Garrison had received in a long time. The three moved on to what was known and what wasn't known about the break-in at the Mansion. What was known wasn't much and what wasn't known was a lot. No identities, no motive. Garrison did not believe it was a simple breaking and entering to steal antiques. Neither did the two officers. Both the British and American branches of intelligence would work on trying to discover who the perpetrators were. In the meantime, Col. Hammond would try to cut Lt. Garrison and his men some free time, without a mission. It was doubtful that would last for long though.

After the two had left, Craig went back to the waiting room and sprawled in a chair to catch a couple hours of needed sleep before taking his turn sitting with his sister. He trusted, even if he was sleeping in the room, Actor would be aware of anything that might change with Terry and come get him.

GGGGG

Chief was the first one up. It was twilight when he dressed and went downstairs. The others weren't up yet. Taking a look out the window before pulling the blackout drapes, he was surprised to see guards in the car park, walking around the grassy areas and two stationed down by the road. Concerned, he went into Garrison's office and called the London base hospital, asking for Garrison. It was a couple minutes before the officer came to the phone and he didn't sound too rested either.

"Warden, how's Terry?"

"No change," said Craig. "How's Collins?"

"I don't know. Haven't checked on him yet. Just got up. I thought you should know, the Brass posted guards at the end of the drive and there are more up by the Mansion."

"I figured as much. They're more to keep us safe for now than to keep you guys in line," said Garrison.

"So how do we get out to come to London if we need to?"

"Just drive right out," suggested Craig. "If they give you any trouble, have them call me."

"Okay, but the Sgt./Major ain't going to be too happy if we take the Packard and leave him with the jeep."

"He'll just have to get over it," said Craig. Right now, his concern was not placating the Sgt./Major. "Besides, there's nothing you can do here right now anyway. Now go check on Collins. It'll be difficult to explain it if you don't and he's dead."

"Naw, he ain't dead."

"Well make sure of it, Chief," said Craig firmly.

"Yeah, Warden."

Hanging up with a shake of his head, Garrison went down to relieve Actor. He found the con man awake, but not looking any better than the Lieutenant felt. There seemed to be no change in Terry.

"Anything?" asked Craig.

Actor shook his head. "How did things go with Hammond?"

"Both he and Major Richards are going to see what they can find out." Craig stepped closer to Terry and touched her hand with no response. He noticed Actor was no longer holding the other one. "Chief called. They posted guards at the house and grounds."  
"What is that American colloquialism? Rather like closing the barn door after the horse has gotten out?" said the Italian, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Probably," agreed Garrison. "That chair in the waiting room is probably just a little bit more comfortable than the one you're in. Go get some sleep. I'll sit with her."

Actor nodded and stood up stiffly, stretching to loosen kinked muscles. He motioned for Garrison to take the chair. "I will be back in a couple hours. Get me if there is any change or you need me."

Craig nodded. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Goniff was the next one downstairs, yawning and rubbing at one eye. He spotted Chief sitting in the far chair. The man did not look happy.

"What's up, Chiefy?" asked the pickpocket chirpily.

"No change in Terry. And we have the screws back," said Chief around the match between his lips.

"Screws! Wot for?" objected the Englishman.

"Warden says they're protectin' us, not keepin' us here."

"Warden called?" They weren't expecting a call until morning.

"I called him," said Chief. "Let him know about the screws."

Goniff shrugged and sat down at the game table.

Collins came around the corner by the dining room. "Anything?"

Chief looked at him. "No change in Terry. And we got guards again."

"For wot?" asked the non-com. "You blokes haven't done anything."

"To guard the Mansion says the Warden."

Collins shrugged. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No," said Goniff , "and I'm starvin'."

Chief sighed and stood up. "I'll get Casino up."

"I'll serve up some of what's in that pot on the hob," said Collins, thankful to be doing something.

Goniff looked at his watch when the other two men left the room. Something struck him and he went into Garrison's office and shut the door. Taking the desk chair, he picked up the phone and dialed a number from memory. Kit answered with a frazzled voice.

"Hey, Kit," said Goniff.

"Goniff?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me. I thought I better tell you Terry won't be comin' in for a long time," he broached uneasily.

"Why?" asked Kit. "She on a mission? She usually calls me first."

"No, no mission," replied the Cockney. "Some skanky blokes broke into the Mansion while we was on the last mission. They beat her up real bad. We found 'er this mornin'. She's hurt bad, Kit. She i'n't conscious. She's at the hospital in London. They say she's got a skull fracture."

"Oh my God!" said the redhead. "Okay, keep me informed. Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't think so," he replied. "But could you tell Meg for me? I don't want to be callin' over to Schaeffer's office."

"Yes, I'll let Meg know. Goniff? Thanks for calling and telling me."

"Well we kind of forgot you needed to know in the rush an' all."

"Any idea who did it?" asked Kit.

"No. The Sgt./Major didn't see 'em before they 'it 'im and tied 'im up. About all we really know is they were British and Cockney."

"I swear that's half of England," said Kit in disgust. "Okay, keep me informed and if you need anything, call me."

"Thanks, Love," said the pickpocket.

He hung up and left the office as Chief and Casino were coming down the stairs. He told them who he had called.

"Didn't think to call her," said Casino. "Guess she'd need to know."

They went around to the dining room following the aroma of the stew the safecracker had started earlier. Dinner was a quiet affair, each man wrapped in his own thoughts. When they were through and had pushed their chairs back, the Sgt./Major began to clear the table.

"Aw forget that right now," said Casino. He stood up and looked at the other three men. "Come on. We got work to do," he said.

"What work?" asked Chief with distrust.

"We gotta debrief," said Casino. He looked at the non-com. "You too."

"Me?" asked the man in confusion.

"You too."

"Casino, what are you doing?" asked Chief irritated.

"Just come on," said Casino, pushing around the table and headed for the common room.

The four men went into Garrison's office. Three of the men stood in some confusion, watching Casino rummaging through the drawers of Garrison's desk. He came up with a pad of paper and a pencil.

Casino turned and shook his head. Were they all idiots today?

"Sit down!" he barked. "We ain't doin' this standin' up."

Somewhat dubiously Chief and Goniff took their usual seat at the conference table. Collins took Terry's seat. Casino walked up to his side and slapped the paper and pencils in front of the Sgt./Major.

"Take notes."

"Take notes of what?" the non-com asked, clearly confused.

"Of what we come up with! Jeez!"

Casino went to the head of the table, pushed Garrison's chair back and leaned on outstretched arms, eyes sweeping around the three men.

"Okay, it's like this," he began, "we know the Warden and Actor are gonna be tied up with Terry. That leaves us."

"Leaves us wot?" asked Goniff, plainly not following where the safecracker was going.

"Leaves us to find out who nailed her and him." Casino nodded at Collins.

"Find them?" exclaimed the Sgt./Major. "How? I never saw them."

"And what are we gonna do with 'em if we do find 'em?" Chief knew what he'd like to do with them.

"Guess that depends on how much of a fight they put up."

"'Ere now," objected Collins weakly. Frankly, he didn't want to object. "Do you have a plan?"

Casino gave a shrug. "Not yet. So, we make a list of what we do know, for starters."

Collins smiled and licked the tip of his pencil in anticipation. "They were British. And they were Cockney."

"Write that down," instructed Casino, pointing at the paper in front of the non-com. "How many you figure there were?"

"Three, maybe four," Collins wrote quickly.

"One of 'em's hurt," said Chief.

"That's right," added Goniff, brightly. "Terry nailed one o' them with the fire poker."

"What all did they take?" asked Casino.

Chief grinned. "Got that."

He stood and went to retrieve some papers off the Lieutenant's desk. The other men watched him in surprise. He handed the papers to Casino.

"Didn't have anything better to do while you were gone." A thought brought a grin to Chief's face. "And one of them liked the April centerfold."

Casino gave a sick look. "Aw naw. They didn't . . ." He had been too tired to even glance at the magazine in the bathroom.

Chief nodded.

Casino look at the list in his hand. It said what was missing, but there was no description of the items to really identify them."

"What's wrong?" asked Collins.

"We need a better description of the stuff."

"What'd you want me to do? Say what kinda flowers were on each one?" asked Chief defensively.

"Well . . . yeah. It woulda helped."

"Let me see those," said Collins.

Not knowing what else to do, Casino handed the papers to Goniff, who in turn passed them to the Sgt./Major. They all watched Collins study each sheet. A smile came to the non-com's face.

"This is a big help," he said. Looking up at the men, he continued, "One of me jobs was to make an inventory of everything, so the Army would know how much to compensate the owners for at the end of the war." He couldn't resist adding, "Seeing as you ruddy blokes have such a penchant for breaking things." As Casino opened his mouth to object, Collins said smugly, "and I have pictures."

"Okay," said Casino. "That's your job. Make a list with really good descriptions." He turned his attention to Goniff. "How many copies do we need?"

"For wot?" asked the pickpocket.

Casino rolled his eyes in exasperation. How did the Warden do this? Even Chief was looking at him silently.

"Remember when Beautiful got himself in trouble? We went to the pop shops. So, we do it again."

Goniff finally got the idea. "Maybe six or seven."

Collins gave the safecracker a questioning look.

"Better make it nine or ten," said Casino.

Chief leaned back in his chair and rested one leg atop the table. The matchstick was rolling back and forth between his lips. "Ain't gonna find her car in a pawn shop," he predicted.

"That's where you and I come in," said Casino. "Feel like payin' a visit to Actor's friend, Paul?"

A slow grin spread across the Indian's face. "When are we doin' this?"

"Tomorrow morning," said Casino. He looked at the Sgt./Major. "You gonna be all right here by yourself? Don't figure it would do your head any good bouncing back and forth between here and London."

Unsure who was supposed to be watching whom, Collins had to agree his head would not like the jolting any more than it had on the way here from Archbury. "Somebody needs to be here," he said. "That's me job. I'll be fine. Just you keep me informed of wot you find out. I have an interest in this too."

"Not to worry, Mate," assured Goniff. "We'll let you know."

GGG

It wasn't an early start in the morning. Relieved to be doing something soon, they all slept a little later than usual. Except for the Sgt./Major. He was up making the requested copies of the list describing the missing items. He was in Garrison's office when the phone rang and took the message from the Lieutenant. He didn't mention what the men were planning, but the Lieutenant seemed to assume they were coming to London.

Chief was down first. He decided to forego his usual morning run, what with the guards all over the place. Wandering back toward the kitchen, he paused, surprised to find the table set for breakfast. Before he could venture into the kitchen, Goniff bounced up behind him, followed by a slower Casino.

"Gettin' fancy for breakfast, isn't he?" asked the safecracker.

The swinging door to the kitchen opened and Collins came through, arms laden with plates of food. The three cons stared. Plates of ham, fried potatoes and a bowl of scrambled eggs were placed on the table.

"Coffee's coming, Lads," said Collins.

The men took their seats, dubiously looking at the food while the non-com went back for the coffee pot.

"That's more food than even Terry gives us," remarked Chief.

Collins returned and walked around the table pouring coffee into each man's cup. They could tell by the aroma it was the real thing, not ersatz. To their further surprise, the skinny Englishman took a seat with them.

"Uh, it somebody's birthday or something?" asked Casino.

"No," replied Collins, taking a piece of ham from the plate. "I assume you lads will be busy today, so I thought I'd see you off with a good breakfast."

Head injury, thought Casino. Gotta be the head injury. He stabbed a piece of ham with his fork and scooped potatoes onto his plate, passing them to Chief. Goniff spooned a healthy amount of non-powdered scrambled eggs on his plate and passed that to the safecracker.

"The Leftenant called," said Collins, between bites of food. "No change in Miss Terry. He must be thinking you'd be coming to London. He said to tell you to bring clothes for him and Actor."

Goniff laughed. "Bet they're getting funny looks, what with them wearin' parts of Kraut uniforms."

"The nurses oughta be used to us by now," said Chief, enjoying the real eggs.

"Yeah, well you know Beautiful. He's gotta look pretty for the ladies." Casino looked at Collins. "We'll take 'em some clean clothes."

GGGGG

Beautiful was looking anything but beautiful. The elegant Italian had a couple days growth of beard he was trying to shave off in the men's room. One of the nurses had given him and the Lieutenant razors and soap. The eyes that stared back at him in the mirror were still slightly bloodshot from little sleep. He looked unkempt and felt unkempt. They had been offered use of the doctors' shower room, but the thought of putting a clean body back in the dirty clothes he had on made Actor postpone that little luxury.

Garrison was apparently of the same mind because he walked into the bathroom and up to the sink beside Actor's. The blond man leaned forward and studied himself in the mirror before turning on the taps and splashing water on his face. He reached for the soap and the other razor and began scraping the bristles from his face.

Actor looked pointedly between himself and the Lieutenant in the mirror. "And who is watching Teresa?"

"A nurse is giving her a bath." Craig lathered up his blond bristled face. "So how soon do you estimate they'll be here?" He asked companionably.

Actor shaved a path up his throat and rinsed the razor under the warm water. "I would give them another hour," he replied, making another swipe up his throat. "I hope they remember to bring us fresh clothing."

"If they don't, we're taking theirs."

Actor stopped and laughed, looking at the man who would not ordinarily say something like that. Twinkling blue hazel eyes turned his way, above a grin, before Garrison went back to shaving. There had to be some levity in them or the situation with Terry would drag their moods even lower.


	4. Chapter 4

The Packard made the rounds of the pawn shops first. Goniff went in alone and gave them a list of the items that had been stolen with descriptions. The proprietors were given the telephone number to the Blue Fox. If anything was reported as turning up, Kit or Madge would call the Sgt./Major with the information. Collins would then contact Garrison at the hospital. In the meantime, Casino would make periodic calls to the Fox.

It was early afternoon when they finished with the pawn shops. Casino was sprawled in the front passenger seat with a disgusted look on his face. They had turned up nothing yet. For the moment, they were parked under a tree on a partially bombed out side street. Somehow the tree had survived when it was surrounded by bricks, debris and mortar.

"Now wot?" asked Goniff from the back seat.

He and Chief watched the safecracker, who seemed to be in charge since they had returned to the Mansion. Casino turned his head to look at the Indian.

"You remember how to get to Paul's?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Chief with umbrage. "Do you?"

"You're drivin'," said Casino with a shrug. "Let's pay Paul/Paolo or whatever his name is a visit."

"You think he's going to be open at this hour?" asked Goniff dubiously.

"Somebody'll be there," replied Casino with certainty.

Chief sighed, put the car into gear, watched for what little traffic was coming and pulled back onto the street. In another ten minutes, they were at the curb two doors away from the bar. They watched for a couple minutes, seeing no activity from the establishment.

Casino looked over the back of his seat at the Englishman. "Goniff, how about you get behind the wheel and keep it running . . . just in case."

"Just in case o' wot?" squawked the pickpocket.

"Just in case Casino makes everybody mad and we hafta make a quick getaway," said Chief snidely, eying the safecracker.

"Funny, Geronimo," shot back Casino. "Come on, let's go."

All three men got out and Goniff climbed back in behind the wheel. He sat and watched the other two men walk down the sidewalk and try the door to the bar. It opened, and they disappeared inside. Left by himself in what sounded like a dicey meeting, the slight man began to fidget.

Casino parted the curtains and stepped inside the dimly lit interior. Chief was behind him and stayed two feet back and to the right, his arm free should the knife be needed.

The bartender glanced up in annoyance from behind the bar. "We're closed."

"Good. Keep it that way."

The accent drew a harder look. "You again."

"Yeah, me again. I need to talk to your boss," Casino replied belligerently.

"And what if he's not here?" shot back the Italian bartender.

"Then we'll have a drink and wait for him," said Casino, with a sneer. "But I bet he's in the back with all that illegal booze you guys have."

Gianni threw his towel down on the bar and disappeared into the storeroom. It wasn't long before Paolo appeared. Gianni kept behind him and to the side, so he had a clear shot if it was needed.

The Italian owner shook his head in disgust. "What has Attore gotten himself into this time?"

Casino shook his head. "Not Attore," he said, "the dame."

"Teresa?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you here? Where is Attore?"

"Attore is with the girl. She's in the hospital. Been unconscious for goin' on two days now."

"So, you need my help again." Paolo backed his stance down. "What do you want to drink?"

Casino relaxed minutely. Chief stayed alert.

"Got any Italian beer or just that bitter red stuff?" asked Casino.

"English only."

"Guess that'll have to do," said the safecracker ungraciously.

Paolo gave a jerk of his head to Gianni and the bartender poured two bitters from the tap. Paolo came around the bar and indicated they would sit at one of the tables. The bitters were brought to the two Americans.

After a sip of the warm brew, Casino proceeded to explain what they knew and Terry's condition. He didn't mention the Sgt./Major. Paolo didn't need to know about that. Casino removed a folded list of missing items and pushed it across the table to the Italian.  
"We're covering the pawn shops for these," said Casino. "I figure you have connections that would know where to look for Teresa's car." It seemed odd calling Terry what Actor called her. "They took her car too. It's an MG Tickford, green." He rattled off the license plate number, but they all figured that was the first thing to be changed out on it.

"And if we find these men? What do you want done with them?"

Casino and Chief both knew what they wanted to do. but couldn't. "We want 'em back. We got our own ways of dealin' with them."

Paolo nodded. "If you change your mind, we know how to dispose of them."

Casino just bet they did.

"How do I get hold of you?" asked the Italian, taking a scrap of paper and a stubby pencil from his shirt pocket.

Casino gave him the number for the Blue Fox. "We move around a lot. And I'll call you every day."

Paolo nodded again. He looked at the sullen-faced dark-skinned man beside Casino. "Does he not talk?"

"Not much," said Casino. "Quiet type. But I wouldn't be messin' with him."

For emphasis, Chief lifted his hand and snapped the switchblade open. Gianni grabbed for the gun under the bar.

"I wouldn't if I was you," the Indian said with an evil grin. "I'm faster."

Paolo sighed and motioned with his hand for the bartender to back off. Chief twirled the knife in one hand, closed it and then tucked it back into its sheath. Casino drained his glass and pushed his chair back. Chief did the same.

"Thanks for the beer," said the safecracker. "We'll tell Attore you said hi."

"Do that," said Paolo, unamused.

The two Americans rose and walked calmly toward the door. Outside, both headed a little faster toward the car. Once inside, Casino urged Goniff to get them out of there.

"Mob?" asked Chief from the backseat.

Casino shrugged. "Probably. I don't know. Got connections to be gettin' bootleg from Italy."

"Hey," asked Chief. "Attore?"

"Actor in Italian."

GGG

The two men sat on either side of the bed containing the still unconscious form of Terry. Garrison had just looked at his watch for the thousandth time when the door opened, and the rest of his men eased into the already crowded room.

"Where have you been?" demanded the Lieutenant. "You should have been here five hours ago."

"We had some things to do," said Casino off-handedly as he tried to peer around the standing officer. "Any change in Sister?"

"No."

Chief handed the duffle to Actor who opened it quickly and dug around inside, making sure his and Garrison's clothes were in it.

"Just what kind of things were you doing." Anger was still evident in the Craig's voice.

"We hit the pop shops and left 'em a list of what's missin' from the Mansion," said Casino. He leaned back against the wall. "Then we paid a visit to Paolo."

Actor's head snapped up and his eyes bulged in rage. "You did what?" he demanded.

"Hey," said the safecracker, not even straightening up. "Figured he'll have better luck in finding Terry's car than we will. Besides, he likes Sister."

"And how would you know something like that?" asked Actor, anger radiating off him and the SS expression gracing his face.

Casino ignored it and shrugged. "He did the last time I was there with Terry. 'Course I couldn't understand half a what they said. They talked too fast and my Italian isn't that good."

"And what did Paolo say this time?" asked the con man.

"He said 'e could . . . ," began Goniff, not to be left out.

"Look for the car," interrupted Casino before the Limey got them in real trouble. "Oh, and he said to tell you hi."

"Sure he did," said Actor sarcastically, knowing full well that had not been said.

"All right,' said Garrison sharply. "You three stay in the waiting room for now, before they kick all of us out."

Casino didn't object, pushing himself upright. He headed for the door, ushering Goniff ahead of him. Chief looked at Actor and shook his head in frustration with the safecracker before going out.

Garrison ran his hand through his sandy hair in frustration. "This Paolo friend of yours . . ."

"He's an acquaintance," interrupted the confidence man.

"Whatever he is, is he 'family'?"

"Most likely," admitted Actor. "He deals in Black Market liquor from Italy."

"And he likes my sister?"

Like a wolf, thought Actor. "She apparently knows her way around his kind of person."

Yes, she does, thought Craig. More than Actor could know.

"Do you think the offer of the use of their shower facilities here is still open?" asked the con man. He hated being dirty and, to him, he smelled unpleasant.

"Probably," replied Garrison. "You first, then I'll go."

"Thank you, Warden," said the Italian with relief. He pulled clean clothes from the duffle bag and started around the bed. At the foot, he paused and studied the occupant. "Are you sure she isn't doing what you and Chief do?"

"I'm beginning to wonder," Craig admitted. "It's possible she went down deep."

"And you don't know how to make her 'surface'?" The tone was dubious.

Garrison shook his head. "We can go down deep, but we never figured how to bring one of us back up until that one is good and ready."

"And how long do you go 'deep'?"

Craig shrugged. "Hours, days, a week or more."

"Lovely," said the con man in a voice that said it was anything but.

Garrison moved to let him past. The con man did not see the humorous shake of the officer's head. Craig had to admit his entire family had more than a few quirks. And that wasn't counting the ones in Italy. After twenty minutes he was wondering what was taking his second so long in the shower. This was a military hospital, so he figured the man wasn't having his back scrubbed by a willing nurse. But then it was Actor, so maybe he was.

Finally, the man returned with a smile on his face. Not the kind of smile he usually had after certain activities, but a smile of relief. The dark hair had been towel-dried and was plastered to his head.

"Delightful," said Actor. "Absolutely delightful."

"Did you leave any water?" asked Craig wryly.

"Oh, there is plenty of water. Hot water."

Tired as he was, it took Craig a moment to realize the man was not carrying the parts of the German uniform he had been wearing.

"What did you do with what you had on?" asked Garrison warily.

"Trash." Actor looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Did you wish to keep them?"

"No." The officer couldn't wait to get out of his.

Actor took a seat beside the bed. Garrison had removed his clean clothes from the duffle bag already. Picking them up from the end of the bed, he left the con man to watch Terry and headed for the shower.

The Italian had been right. There was plenty of hot water. After scrubbing himself, Craig stood beneath the shower head, allowing the water to cascade over him. Now he could think more clearly.

Casino seemed to have taken the lead with the other two of his men. Craig couldn't fault them for arriving late. They were taking care of what needed to be done while the two leaders were unable to. Casino taking the lead did not really surprise him. The man had a brain, he just didn't use it before speaking.

Actor. Now there was one. For someone who supposedly had no connections in England, he had some kind of involvement with a man of dubious background. And Terry knew this Paolo. Craig wasn't too concerned about Terry in that regard. She might be American but was quite familiar with the tendencies of Italian men. Even Mafia men. Craig hoped Actor never found out their mother's side of the family was mafioso in Rome.

The water was beginning to cool. Reluctantly, Garrison turned off the taps and pulled the shower curtain aside to step out on the towel on the floor in front of the tub. He took another towel and dried himself off. No, he could not fault Actor for taking his time. The water felt so good. And there was more of it than there was at the Mansion. After dressing, Craig followed his second's actions and dumped the German uniform in the trash.

While waiting for Garrison to return. Actor stood up and leaned over the bed, his face close to the girl's ear. He spoke in a whisper.

"Teresa. If you are hiding in there, please come out. You are safe now. And we need to know you are all right. Wake up, cara."

There was no response, so he took his seat again. Apparently, he did not have any more ability to bring the girl to wakefulness than her brother.

GGG

The afternoon wore on with no change. Neither of the leaders were about to leave the girl's bedside. That wasn't the same for the other men. Casino eventually appeared at the door to Terry's room. He leaned against the door jamb and eyed the tall Italian.

"Hey, Actor, how about gettin' us our room at the Windsor?"

Both men turned to stare at the safecracker.

"And just how do you expect me to do that?" asked Actor. "You brought our clothing, but not our money. Just how do you expect me to pay for a suite?"

"You're the count," smiled Casino with derision. "Can't you run a tab with the place? Or they know you well enough not to trust you."

Actor's mouth pinched together. Garrison turned his head to look at the con man with an expression telling him to do it. Shaking his head, Actor stood up.

"I'll take it out of their drinking money," promised the Lieutenant.

Now both cons stared at him. Obviously, the man did not know the cost of the suite.

"That would take an entire year," muttered Actor.

He knew he would end up paying for it, but if it kept Casino out of their hair, it would be worth it. Skirting around the end of the bed, Actor stopped and glared at the safecracker until the man stepped aside to let him pass.

Casino helped himself to the con man's chair on the opposite side of the bed from Garrison. His demeanor sobered. "Any change in her?" he asked.

Garrison shook his head.

Uncharacteristically optimistic, the cracksman watched Terry's face. "Well, Beautiful was out cold for three, four days. He was a little screwed up when he came to, but he got over it. Maybe she will too."

"I hope so," said Craig.

Both men sat in silence until Actor returned. The con man glared at Casino.

"I have secured the room for you," he said. "And I assured them you would be no trouble." The threat of retribution if that wasn't the case was evident in his voice.

"This ain't no vacation, Babe," said Casino as his form of agreement. He stood and walked around Actor. "We'll keep in touch. Any change . . ."

"We'll let you know," assured Garrison.

Actor took his seat again and watched Casino disappear down the hall.

"Thanks," said Garrison.

"It's really no problem," said Actor. "I doubt either of us has much patience for him right now."

The clatter of a cart barely drew their attention, until two nurses entered with food trays. They had not thought much about eating, though both men were hungry. They had not eaten in two days. Without money, they figured they would be living on water and what coffee they could beg from the staff. It was hospital food, but it was still food and after thanking the nurses, both men dug into the meat and vegetables with good appetite.


	5. Chapter 5

The big house seemed cold and empty with all the lads gone. Still, there were advantages. Collins rested his still aching head back against the tall, padded chair that seemed to belong to Actor. He did not take Chief's chair. There was something about that young man and his fondness for his knife that made Harry afraid that somehow Chief would know if he had been sitting in 'his' chair. The shadows were lengthening, and he would have to go around closing all the blackout drapes soon.

Collins had attempted to catch up on some typing for the Leftenant, but the clacking of the keys had made his head pound even more. Not one to sit idly, he took little breaks in the chair between dusting, straightening, and taking care of the garden and the chickens.

Miss Terry had a good idea with those chickens. It would be a shame to waste all those eggs. They scrambled so much fluffier than the powdered kind that were delivered with their rations. Tasted better too. In straightening up the butler's pantry, he had found the stash of kippers. It wouldn't hurt to eat one tin of the smoked little blighters. It never occurred to him he might have been around the cons a bit too much and they were rubbing off on him.

The Sgt./Major was worried about the young lady. They might not see eye to eye on the kitchen and the laundry, but she was a nice enough person. After the rest of the men had gone to London, Lt. Garrison had called to check on him and let him know there was no change in Miss Terry. He still felt like her being injured and all was partially his fault for not being more careful and letting the blokes get the jump on him. With a sigh, he pushed himself out of the chair and began closing the drapes.

GGGGG

A circle of the pop shops in the morning gained the cons no new information. Paolo had nothing for them either. With resignation, they headed for the hospital.

Casino was the first to enter the room, the other two men right behind him. Terry did not look any different than she had when they had left the day before. Neither did Actor. The tall Italian was sitting in the same chair, in the same position. It made the safecracker wonder if the man had ever moved. He must have though. He was wearing his own clothes instead of half of an SS uniform. The other chair was empty.

"Where's the Warden?" asked Casino.

Goniff took advantage of the empty chair and plopped down on it.

Actor sucked in his cheek in annoyance at the question. "Major Richards sent a car to pick him up."

"Mission," said Chief with certainty.

"Aw come on," objected Casino. "They can't send us out again."

"You're right there, Mate," agreed Goniff, glancing across the bed at the con man.

Actor shook his head. "The Warden did not know why he was summoned. Major Richards has taken over the military investigation into the occurrence at the Mansion. Teresa is under his command. Perhaps the good major has discovered something."

"You believe that, Actor?" asked Chief.

"No."

The men took turns sitting in the vacant chair, watching Terry and waiting for Garrison to return. Actor did not leave. Goniff left, much to the con man's relief. He was not in the mood for the gamin man's chatter. And to be truthful, he did not remember what the Englishman had been rattling on about.

Chief was the next to take the chair. Normally quiet, this time he wanted to talk.

"You get any sleep?"

"Some," replied Actor. "We took turns."

"Bet neither one of you left."

Actor lit a cigarette before replying. What he really wanted was his pipe, but the others had not thought to bring that either. It made him wonder if his pipes and tobacco had been taken by the intruders.

"We both took a shower after you left yesterday. Other than that, except to use the telephone, no."

Chief could see that. Though the man wore his usual inscrutable expression, the creases from nose to corners of mouth were more pronounced as were the creases at the outer corners of his eyes. They all knew the con man and the Warden's sister were closer than they were with the others. Except for maybe Casino, it didn't bother them. The fact that Actor had not accompanied them to the Windsor said something too. Chief wondered what the Warden thought about it, but figured it was none of his business, so he wasn't about to ask. Still he was surprised when Actor turned his head to look back at him with curiosity.

"The Lieutenant thinks there is a possibility Teresa has gone somewhere in her mind and shut all of this out. I know you and he are able to do that. He says Teresa can too, but he doesn't know how to bring her back. Do you?"

Boy that was a kick in the gut. As much as he wanted to, he didn't know either. Chief shook his head. "We know how to go there, but nobody knows how to bring another person back up before they're ready to."

Actor nodded with resignation.

Another hour had passed when Casino appeared at the door. "Warden's in the waiting room. He wants all of us there." He fielded a sharp look from Actor. "He's got a briefcase cuffed to his wrist. Guess we know what that means."

Actor shook his head in frustration. He did a careful perusal of the unconscious woman before getting up and following Casino and Chief down the hall.

The waiting room had a door on it and after the three men entered, Goniff closed it behind them. Garrison was wearing his usual stoic expression in response to an unsavory task.

"We have a mission."

"Aw no, Warden," objected Casino. "We ain't leaving Sister!"

"I will stay with her," offered Actor as if that was a given.

Garrison shook his head. "Can't. I need all of you for this one."

Actor cocked his head and looked at the lieutenant with pursed lips. "What about Carter? You tell me how good he is."

"Carter's with Randy in Belgium."

"We are not leaving Teresa here alone," countered Actor. "What if she awakens alone? You and I both know what that is like. I refuse to allow that to happen."

"This isn't up for discussion, Actor," said Craig with his bull dog expression. "You're going with us. End of story."

"Then leave one of the others with her," countered the Italian.

This was difficult enough without Actor digging his heels in. Craig pulled on his military bearing. "I said we all have to go. I don't like repeating myself."

"And I don't either!" shot back the con man. "It is not in Teresa's best interest to wake up alone."

Garrison did not want to continue this in front of the other men. "My office, Actor. Now!"

"Yuh, Warden," said Goniff hesitantly. "We're in London, remember? You don't 'ave an office 'ere."

"He knows what I mean," retorted Garrison angrily.

Craig walked stiffly from the room into the hall. Actor was behind him. They went to the men's room. Both washed their hands at the sink while they waited for a man to leave. The out of order sign was on a shelf over the sinks. Garrison took it and put it on the door knob out in the hall. He swung around toward his second, coming up to stand directly in front of the man.

"You think I want to do this?" he demanded.

"No," replied Actor quietly. He had calmed down while they were waiting for the rest room to empty. Now he took a chance and placed a hand on Garrison's shoulder. "No. I know you don't."

"Then don't make this any harder than it is going to be." Craig began to lose his anger too.

"How long will we be gone?" asked Actor, removing the hand that Garrison had not shrugged off.

Craig shook his head. "Two maybe three days." He adjusted his grip on the briefcase to take the strain from the cuff off his wrist.

Actor nodded, a frown on his face as he contemplated an alternative to one of them staying with Teresa. "Do I have time to make a phone call? I don't know if it is possible, but I know someone who might sit with Teresa and she knows him. You might have to get Major Richards to give him temporary clearance to be here."

"Who is this?" questioned Craig, not about to agree if it was this Paolo person.

"A friend," said Actor vaguely. "Let me see if it is possible first."

Craig ran his hand through his tawny hair. Another 'friend.' "Okay. Try it."

Garrison removed the out of order sign from the door, placing it back on the shelf, before following Actor out of the rest room. They returned to the waiting room and the three men who were strangely quiet, waiting to see how this had turned out.

Actor walked directly up to Casino and held his hand out. "Money for the telephone."

Casino eyed him in slight defiance. The con man's fingers beckoned sharply.

"Come on. I don't have all day."

A sour look from the Lieutenant made the safecracker dig in his pocket and dump a handful of change in the outstretched Italian's hand. Actor hoped this would remind the surly man to bring money next time this happened.

The confidence man walked down the hall to the pay phone. He dialed a number and hung on the phone, hoping the couple was home. On the fourth ring, the phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

"John?"

"Yes, Sir," said the man with a smile in his voice.

Actor's voice dropped to almost a whisper. "John, I need your assistance."

"What is wrong?"

"Teresa is in the Army Air Force base hospital here in London. She was attacked and has not regained consciousness. My other business requires me to be gone for several days. We do not want her to wake up alone."

"Good heavens, Vittorio! Of course. We'll both stay with her. But can you get us onto a Yank base?"

"By the time you get here, I should have that arranged. I am known as 'Actor', not my real name. And John? Thank you."

With a sense of some relief, Actor returned to the waiting room and gave a nod to the Lieutenant. Craig motioned him back into the hall and the two walked to the pay phone.

"So, who is this friend?" asked Garrison, before making the call.

"It is an older couple," said Actor. "You have heard of them before. John and Clara Mason. They are decent people and can be trusted."

If they were friends of Actor, Craig had to take that with a grain of salt. Before, the man had acquaintances and suddenly he had developed 'friends.' Friends Terry knew and had not bothered to inform him of. Now he held his hand out to Actor for change that was dropped into his waiting palm. Tucking the receiver between his chin and shoulder, Craig deposited the required change into the slot. Garrison dialed Major Richards' office and asked to speak to him on an urgent matter. It was only a couple seconds before the British voice answered him.

"Sir, there is an older couple, British, who are friends of Terry. They are willing to stay here with her. Is there any way you can make that possible, Sir?" There was a pause. "John and Clara Mason. I really don't know much about them, but they come with good references." Craig eyed Actor with that one.

The Italian held him hand out and took the phone. "Major Richards, you might check with British Intelligence. John Lawrence Mason. He was attached to the British attaché in Austria in 1934."

Garrison stared at the con man. He didn't know why anything about the con man could still amaze him.

"Thank you, Sir."

GGG

John and Clara hurried into the hospital and asked for Terry's room. They were met by a U. S. Army Lieutenant and Actor. The two were led to Terry's room before anything was said. One look at the girl had Clara going to the bed and stroking the girl's head, studying the damage to her face.

"John," said Actor. "This is Lieutenant Garrison. He is . . ."

"Ah, Teresa's brother." John held his hand out and shook Craig's. "A pleasure to meet you, Leftenant. Unfortunate under such circumstances though. My wife, Clara."

The matronly woman smiled and nodded to Garrison. She didn't approach but pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down as if settling in for the long haul.

"Thank you for taking the time and trouble to do this," said Garrison.

The older man smiled, "No thank you necessary. We met Teresa once before and she is a lovely girl."

"So, tell me, how did you meet Mr. Borghese?" Craig waited to see how the man and Actor would handle that one.

"It was 1934. Austria. I met Actor in a prison. We were cell mates. I was doing a little diplomatic spying for England and was caught. Actor conned his way out of prison, and for whatever reason, which I am eternally grateful for, he took me with him."

"Just a whim at the time," said Actor off-handedly.

"Is there anything we need to know?" asked John.

Garrison nodded and motioned with a nod of his head for them to leave the room. The three men stepped into the hall.

John became almost militarily serious. "What happened?"

"We don't know for sure," replied Actor. "Some men broke into the house we reside at, tore it up, stole antiques belonging to the family who owns the house, and took Teresa's Tickford. Apparently, they hit her with a cosh. She has a skull fracture and has been unconscious for almost three days now."

John frowned. "And you don't know who these men were?"

Craig shook his head. "Our Sgt./Major was knocked out and tied up. He didn't see them. No names used. They did have Cockney accents."

"I trust the military is looking into this?" asked John.

"Yes."

"I hope they find them, Sir," smiled John.

Man was learning the con well, thought Actor. He knew John would not sit idly by.

While Garrison was taking one last look at his sister, Actor pulled John aside and whispered to him. "1938 Tickford SA, British racing green with cream leather upholstery."

"Very good, Sir," said the older man with a formality that was offset by the smile and the twinkling eyes. As Garrison approached, John said, "Yes. A Major Richards called me and gave me a number to reach him if there is any change in the young lady's condition."

Garrison stopped beside his second and looked at the older gentleman. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

"We're happy to do what we can for the young lady," smiled John.

GGGGG

Collins heard the car pull to a stop at the foot of the steps. He was out of Actor's chair as quickly as he could and over to the window. It was the Packard and all five men. The Sgt./Major was unsure if this was a good sign or not. He made it almost to the door before it opened.

Garrison entered first. He paused and looked at the non-com. "How are you doing?"

"Getting better," said Harry with a salute. He noted the briefcase. "You're going out?"

"Yes," replied Craig, continuing to his office.

"When, Sir?"

"Eight o'clock tonight," Garrison tossed over his shoulder.

Collins looked at the other four men. "Wot about Miss Terry? Is she better? Is somebody staying with 'er?"

Actor chose to answer. "Her condition is unchanged, and some friends are staying with her." His tone showed he was resigned with it, but not totally happy.

The other three men did not bother with him. The Sgt./Major waited for them to file into the Lieutenant's office before heading for the kitchen. He would have to find something besides Spam. Feed them good before they leave on a mission. That's what Miss Terry always said. Well, he would find something that was halfway between what he considered extravagant and rations.


	6. Chapter 6

It was not until they were in the air over the Channel that Garrison had the opportunity to rest back against the cold bulkhead and allow his mind to examine the older couple, he had met for the first time. John and Clara Mason. Friends of Actor and they knew Terry. The story he had been fed that time about the air raid in London and overnight stay with the 'nice older couple' had a bit of truth to it anyway.

The con man never stopped amazing him. A strange and wide variety of friends he had. A man who had a questionable background in Italy and a retired British spy. What else was the man hiding? Terry? His sister must be having a very strong effect on the man. Actor had been out only for himself at the beginning. Now he was mellowing, to say the least. He worried about Terry. Actor had become friends of a sort with Craig and had not used it against him. Maybe Terry should be warned to cut back on the rehabilitation of the confidence man. It was Actor's cold, uncaring façade that got them through some of their toughest missions.

Garrison's eyes wandered casually around the inside of the plane at his men. They had all pretty much changed since arriving at the Mansion. Maybe not Goniff so much Craig thought with amusement. Casino had a soft side to him that showed through once in a while. And he seemed to be able to lead Chief and Goniff. Chief had loosened up too. He was no longer the taciturn young man with the knife. He was still a little too fond of the knife . . . and Garrison's youngest sister.

Garrison did not have time to dwell on it any further. The copilot stuck his head out from the cockpit and warned five minutes to the drop zone.

GGG

The jump has been uneventful, for once, and they were met and spirited away to a safe house in a small city on what used to be the French and German border. The safe house was another dusty attic. This time they were above a butcher shop so there was more than bread and cheese. Garrison just hoped when it was time to go to the party, they didn't smell like sausage.

This mission was going to be a little different. They were supposed to kidnap a German general. Nothing new, except this one wasn't all that willing. Actor taught Goniff how to dissolve one of his little knock-out pills in the general's glass of champagne. It worried the con man when he could not administer the drug himself. He had played waiters before, but he couldn't be a waiter and a German general at the same time and place. These missions were getting more impossible as they went along. To make this one worse, there were papers in a safe that had to be retrieved. That would be Casino's job. Chief would be driving again.

GGG

They had been at the party for an hour. Casino had just returned to the main room after he had gone to the office and removed the papers from the safe, along with a sizable amount of money. Perks of the trade. Now it hinged on two things; the general being removed from the party without drawing too much attention, and nobody suddenly deciding they needed those papers, or the money, anytime soon.

Garrison continued to watch Actor and General Metz. The Italian had an uncanny way of making people feel like they had known him forever. The two had apparently been trading anecdotes as both were smiling and acting jovial. The general's glass was almost empty. Actor nodded to Goniff, the waiter, to bring another glass of champagne. This was the critical part.

The blond waiter in the tuxedo, got another glass and went to a table of food to get a napkin. Stealthily, he dropped the half of a knock-out pill into the glass and watched it dissolve almost immediately. Balancing the tray on his fingertips, he made his way over to the two German generals, ducking around people who wanted to take the drink from him. With the proper attitude of a proper waiter, Goniff presented the tray to Metz. The man placed his now empty glass on the tray and took the fresh drink without acknowledging the waiter. Goniff quickly disappeared.

Actor did not outwardly show the worry that was in his mind. He did not like this one bit. Estimating half a pill would make the man feel tired and ill but not render him unconscious, the con man watched for the effects. He did not have to wait long.

Metz frowned and shook his head.

"Is something wrong?" asked Actor solicitously in German.

"I . . . am not feeling well," muttered the general.

"Perhaps stepping outside in the fresh air will help," offered the con man. "Come, I will accompany you. It may have been the oysters. I thought they had a bit of an off taste."

Metz set the glass on a table and followed Actor toward the hall. They passed Garrison on the way as the Lieutenant strolled over to the table, picked up the glass and followed the two generals. The tainted drink would now put a potted plant to sleep.  
The general was beginning to flag as they reached the door. Actor now had an arm around the man's shoulders, keeping up a monologue as they moved outside. The cold air did nothing to improve the situation and the man's knees began to buckle. Garrison slipped up on the other side of Metz and put an arm around him. It would be unseemly for a lesser officer, Garrison being dressed as a major, to be touching his superior in such a comradely fashion. Luckily, nobody was around.

Casino had left the party as soon as Metz had taken his first sip of the drugged drink. He held the back door of their car open for Garrison to scoot in and help pull the now unconscious man in as Actor shoved him over. The Italian climbed in and exchanged a concerned look with the Lieutenant. The safecracker hopped into the front seat beside Goniff and Chief and the car took off at a leisurely pace toward the exit from the car park.

They were stopped at the gate by a guard as expected. Chief rolled down his window. As the guard peered inside, loud drunken laughter erupted from the back.

"And what did she do next, Herr General?" asked Actor with a voice full of mirth.

Chief looked at the guard and rolled his eyes. Twin roars of laughter burst from the two men on either side of the general.

"Does she have a sister?" asked Actor.

The guard stepped back and motioned Chief to continue through the gate. The Indian rolled up his window as he drove on. There were some tense moments as they watched for pursuit. Satisfied they were not being followed, Chief still meandered down side roads and zig zagged to get back to the safehouse.

"I thought you said this would just make him drowsy?" demanded Garrison in frustration.

"Lieutenant," said Actor indignantly, "when I use the pills it is to render a person unconscious. I have never had occasion to give a half dose before. Apparently, it was still too much for him."

Garrison placed a hand on the German's chest and was apprehensive to have find the man's breathing become gasping with each breath. Actor lifted an eyelid and tried to peer at the pupil in the very dim light.

"Actor, he's not breathing."

The con man bent around and placed his ear on the man's chest, listening to the rapid, then irregular heartbeat, that ceased altogether. He continued listening, but there were no respirations and no heartbeat. Garrison felt for a pulse in the man's throat. There was none. The two men in the backseat exchanged looks.

"Wonderful," said Garrison in frustration.

"Now what?" asked Actor.

"Chief find someplace to dump the body where it won't be found for a long time."

Chief nodded.

Casino and Goniff turned to look over the seat.

"Terrific," said Casino sarcastically. "What's the Brass gonna say when yuh tell them yuh accidently offed the general they wanted?"

"I don't know," said Garrison. He would have to cross that bridge, hopefully before it collapsed around them. No miracle was going to make the German wake up.

GGGGG

Terry's mind surfaced slowly. She listened before attempting to open her eyes. The sound of metal wheels rolling, muffled by distance. Hurried voices, female and male, with indistinct words. That familiar antiseptic smell. It was a hospital. What was she doing in a hospital? The rustle of a paper next to her. She wasn't alone.

Cautiously, she opened her eyes. The light from the window, though shaded, sent pain stabbing to the back of her head. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She must have made a noise because the rustle of pages sounded like a newspaper closing.  
"It's about time you came back," said a cheerful, quiet male voice with a British accent.

Terry opened one eye and looked at the gray-haired, smiling man sitting on a chair beside her bed. She knew him, but couldn't think how, from where or who. She didn't say anything. Cautiously, Terry opened her other eye. This time they adjusted to the light and the pain receded to a dull ache. She glanced around.

"Where . . .?" she asked.

"American Army Air Corps hospital," answered the man. "In London."

That didn't make any sense to her. She shifted her eyes back to the man. "Who . . .?"

"I am John Mason," he replied gently. "You know myself and my wife, Clara. We tend to Vittorio's house."

Vittorio. Actor. Actor? She didn't know any actors.

John watched her, knowing the signs and seeing them in the girl's changing expressions. "You don't remember Vittorio, do you?"

She slowly shook her head.

"Do you remember Actor?"

Terry frowned. "It seems familiar. I can't put a face to it." She looked at him. "I'm sorry. I don't know you either."

"To be expected," said John. "You have a bad concussion." He changed tactics. "Your name is Teresa . . ." he hinted quickly.

"Garrison." She frowned. "Not Teresa. Terry . . . Terry Garrison."

The door opened and a stout, white haired woman walked in, carrying a cup of coffee. The woman looked at the girl in the bed and her face broke into a big, motherly smile.

"You're awake. Oh, Vittorio will be so relieved. How are you feeling, Teresa?"

"Easy Clara," cautioned her husband. "She's having a bit of a memory problem. She doesn't remember us . . . and she doesn't remember Vittorio."

Clara stared at the girl. "How can you not remember Vittorio? You two are . . ."

"Clara," interrupted John warningly. "Let her rest. And it would probably be best if we call him Actor. That is how she knows him from their work."

"Oh dear," said the older woman, handing the cup of tea to her husband.

John took a sip of the clear, hot liquid, eyes watching the young lady in the bed. She still frowned and her eyelids, a lovely blend of purple and green hues, drooped until they closed, and her breathing evened out. John sighed. It was a start. He set the cup on the night table and rose. His wife was seated in the other chair, watching the girl. Clara was also frowning. She turned her head and exchanged a look with her husband.

"I expect I should notify the doctor she has regained consciousness, even if it was brief," said John.

He pushed the chair back and went out in the hall, in search of the nurses station. Approaching the desk, he waited for one of the nurses to look up. A girl, even younger than Teresa, smiled at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a quiet voice.

John smiled back, "My wife and I are sitting with Miss Garrison. She woke up for a few minutes and went back to sleep. I thought we should inform the doctor."

The quiet smile widened. "That's a good sign. I'll ring Major Jeffreys. He is the one on call today."

John nodded. "We will continue to wait in her room. Thank you."

The nurse nodded, reaching for the telephone. John went back and resumed the vigil with his wife.

It wasn't long before a middle age blond stocky man entered the room. John stood and shook the firm hand that was held out to him. The Major nodded to Clara and stepped around to study the girl in the bed.

"You say she awakened?" prompted the doctor.

"Yes. It wasn't long. The light seemed to bother her eyes and her memory is poor," said John. "She recognized her first name and remembered her last name but had no idea where she is or who we are."

"To be expected," the doctor confirmed what John had told Teresa. "She will hopefully begin awakening for longer periods of time. Time will tell with her memory."

Major Jeffreys counted the pulse in Terry's wrist and watched for any sign of response to touch. There was none. He nodded. Consciousness would come on its own terms. He didn't know Terry. With another nod to the couple, he left, taking the chart at the end of the bed with him.

The uninterrupted vigil of the Masons did not last long. A tap on the door and a British major with Commando on his shoulders entered the room. Major Richards had never met John Mason, but a quick security check had assured him the man, though no longer in the service, had security clearance; enough to be allowed to sit in on the conversation Richards hoped to have with the Garrison woman.

John stood, automatically straightening to attention, but forgoing the salute. Richards held a hand out.

"Major Richards," he introduced himself as the two men shook hands. "Allied Command."

"John Mason, late of British Intelligence," replied the older man. "My wife, Clara,"

Major Richards nodded to the woman. "A pleasure, Mrs. Mason." He gave a tight smile. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to step out for a brief time. Your husband has been given clearance, but you have not. I apologize for the inconvenience."

Clara shot her husband a look that told him there was going to be more discussion later. She silently got up and left; Richards closing the door behind her. The Major went over to her seat and motioned John to sit back down. He took a moment to watch Terry's face and take in the visible injuries. Now he looked at John speculatively.

"You were cleared by Allied Command to work with us on a temporary basis until Miss Garrison is back on her feet." His eyes narrowed. "How much do you know about the group Terry is with?"

"Not very much," said John. "I have met her brother, Lt. Garrison. My friend, known as Actor, appears to work with him. I know there are other people involved. I am not aware what their duties are. However, they are American."

Richards nodded. "Yes, but their group is a joint operation between American and British intelligence." He dipped his head toward the girl in the bed. "Miss Garrison works with her brother's group and another group. Special Forces."

John knew a bit about that from the first time he had met Teresa and the second time when she had come to Vittorio/Actor's house alone. He did not mention any of that.

"You will understand I must wake her up. And anything you hear from either us is not to be repeated."

John gave a single nod. "I understand, Major."

Richards stood and leaned over the railing. "Terry? Wake up." He shook the girl's shoulder. "Come on, Terry. You have to wake up."

To John's surprise, the girl's eyelids fluttered and opened. She looked straight up into the officer's face. The expression was wary.

"Terry, stay awake now. I need to speak with you. Do you recognize me?"

Again, the face was familiar, but no name came to mind. She frowned at him.

"I am Major Richards. I'm sorry. We can't afford to allow you recover at your own pace. We need you back as soon as possible." His countenance was firm and unsmiling.

"Do I know you?" Terry asked, to gain time. She knew she did, but not how.

"Yes. You work for me. I am what is known as your handler."

"Do I like you?" asked the girl.

That question surprised Richards. "Sometimes," he replied. He was fully aware of the hand that inched toward Mason. The older man took it in his and simply held it. The Major continued. "I would like you to remember on your own, but I'm afraid we will have to help it along."

The girl turned her colorful racoon eyes to the officer. "I am Terry Garrison. I'm American. You're British. I work for you? Just who am I? What am I?"

Richards sat down on the chair again. The girl turned her head to watch him warily.

"You are an independent contractor for Allied Command. Your brother is Lt. Craig Garrison. He leads a group of convicts released from prison to work undercover behind enemy lines. You also work with another, similar group doing the same thing."

"Which is?"

"You work closely with an Italian confidence man known as "Actor". You two work together as a team, pulling cons against German officers. Does any of this sound familiar?"

"No," said Terry. "So, where do you fit into the crazy picture?"

"I am your handler, he repeated. "You answer to me for some of the missions you go on alone. You are our liaison with various resistance groups in Europe."

Terry's eyebrows rose the tiniest bit. "Am I in a regular hospital or a looney bin? What you're telling me is nuts."

John could have agreed with that, if he hadn't worked for these people after the last war.

"Just listen to me, Terry," said Major Richards. "I'm going to fill you in on your background."

The Commando officer proceeded to tell her what she was involved in. Every time her eyes tried to close, he shook her arm and said her name sharply. Finally, she raised a hand to stop him. This was like being interrogated. How did she know that?

"Enough. Answer me something. What happened to me?"

"We don't know," replied Richards. "Your base was broken into and you were found unconscious. It looks like robbery, but given the nature of your line of work, that is questionable."

Terry nodded. "Okay, now leave me alone."

The girl was stubborn, and Richards knew this session was over. He rose and squeezed her arm. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Somehow, I knew that," said the girl. "Kevin, sometimes you can be a royal pain in the rear."

Both men looked sharply at her. Neither had mentioned his first name and he had removed his name tag before entering the room.

"Do you remember me?" he asked.

She grimaced. "Just flashes."

"Well, you rest, and we can resume tomorrow."

Terry closed her eyes, ending the conversation.

The two men exchanged looks.

Major Richards looked at the closed expression on the older man's face. "If she wakes up again, answer what questions she has that you know the answers to."

"Of course, Sir," replied John.

He watched Richards leave. The girl was right. This was insanity.

GGGGG  
Garrison and his men gathered their jackets and duffle bags in preparation of being taken to the pickup point. Craig would be happy when they were back in England. This mission was crazy and unbeknownst to him was about to get worse. The door opened and their host slipped inside.

"There has been a change in plans," said Marcel edgily. "The plane was shot down over the coast. They will tell us when and how you will be recovered tomorrow when the radio window is open. For now, you will remain up here."

Garrison did not like that plan. "Too risky," he said. "We try not to stay in one place too long. Do you have another safe house we can use?"

Marcel thought about it. "There is a farm house about eight kilometers from here. We can move you there tonight." The truth was he would feel safer without these men under his roof. "I will contact someone to check it out. If it is clear, we will move you." He slid back out the door.

"This is just getting better and better," grumbled Casino.

Garrison had to agree. By now the General would be reported as missing, along with probably a fairly good description of he and Actor and maybe the others. No, this mission was just getting worse. They needed to get out of here, for their safety and the safety of the butcher.

The Lieutenant and his men were syphoned out the back door of the shop and into a van in the alley. It was dark in the back of the van and smelled like pig. The ride was long and meandering. Unable to see out, they all waited for an unexpected stop that meant trouble. Finally, the vehicle turned, and they drove slowly up a rough road or drive. All of them were happy when the back door was opened, and they were safely at a farmhouse. Now all they could do was wait until they got word from England.


	7. Chapter 7

The next two days were gloomy with high winds that slapped rain against the window of the hospital room. It did not stop Major Richards from making afternoon visits. Terry listened carefully to his explanations of the group she supposedly belonged to. It sounded bizarre. Still, she tried to make her mind wrap around and remember who "Casino", "Goniff", "Chief" and of course this "Actor" person whom she was supposed to be partnered with, were. Maybe she would recognize this Lt. Craig Garrison who was her brother. That was if they ever got back.

The Masons diligently stayed with her. John firmly informed his wife that Teresa was to be allowed to remember her relationship with "Vittorio" on her own.

GGGGG

The rain beat relentlessly against the window Chief had claimed as his own place. It made the Indian edgy when he couldn't even see out. None of them knew how long the front would last. Until it let up, there would be no transportation back to England. It was doubtful a bird could have flown in the strong winds.

As they were confined with nothing to do, it left the men too much time to think. With thinking came questions. Garrison, Actor and Casino wondered how Terry was doing and if there had been any changes. There was no way of finding out until they arrived back in London.

Goniff had something else on his mind and it troubled him. He managed to steer Actor away from the others, a move that surprised the confidence man as it was unusual. The pickpocket generally kept company with Casino, usually reserving his conversation with Actor to teasing, sometimes with barbs.

The blond man scuffled his feet, looking at the floor. Finally, he peered up at the tall man. "Actor, did I do sumfin' wrong with the sleeping pill? It weren't meant to kill the bloke."

Actor shook his head and sucked on the inside of his cheek. He had gone over everything in his mind a hundred times since they had dumped the body in a wooded area far from the road or people.

"No," he said, "you did nothing wrong. It was only enough to make a normal person light-headed and drowsy. No. I think there was something in the man's chemistry that reacted intensely with the drug. It was an unfortunate circumstance that could not be foreseen without knowing the General's medical history . . . and maybe not even then."

That seemed to mollify the Englishman, who nodded. But he was still concerned. "Wot do you think the Brass is going to do when we come back without him?"

Actor gave a brief shake of his head. "I have no idea. The Warden might have a better grasp on that. He spoke with Allied Command and does not share everything he knows with me, or anyone else."

"You think 'e'd tell us if we asked?"

"Does he usually?" countered the con man.

"No," admitted Goniff.

Actor gave a small smile. "I suppose we can ask. The worst he can say is it is none of our business."

Goniff grinned and started back toward the officer, Actor following at a slower pace. The Lieutenant was standing at another window, gazing outside at the rain, but deep in thought about the mission and his sister. Casino was sprawled in a wooden kitchen chair sideways to a long rustic dining table close by.

Garrison looked up and turned toward the men who approached him. Seeing as the Warden seemed a little less preoccupied, Casino asked the question that was on the minds of the other two men.

"Warden, what's the Brass gonna say if we don't come back with the General? We all gonna end up in the stockade?"

Craig looked around at the questioning faces of his men. Even Chief's ears had perked up, though he did not leave his spot.

"Probably not. They knew the man was unwilling to just leave with us. My orders were to kill him if he made too much trouble. He just took that out of our hands." Craig shook his head. "They wanted to see if they could get information from him, but his cooperation was doubtful at best. And the information in the papers Casino pulled from the safe is very detailed." He reached for a chipped cup on the table with lukewarm ersatz coffee in it and took a sip with a grimace. "No, I don't think there will be any problem."

Casino glanced at the window. "So how soon do you think we can get outta here?"

"Wot kind o' question is that, Casino?" asked Goniff. "Wot's he look like, a ruddy weather balloon?"

That brought the first bit of levity to their situation.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Casino," said Craig. "Would you like to walk into town and ask for a weather report?"

Casino turned his eyes up to the officer's grin. "Funny, Warden."

GGGGG

It was late in the evening when the telephone rang at the Mansion. Collins got up from his chair at the table where he was doing the mending and went into Garrison's office to answer it. He was wary, knowing the men were stuck on the Continent and Miss Terry wouldn't be calling.

"Hello?" He had finally learned not to answer as Lt. Garrison's office in case it was someone trying to find the location of their base.

"Sgt./Major?" came a female voice with an American accent. Even without the bar noise in the background, he knew it was the Gallagher woman.

"Yes, Miss Kit. Is something wrong?"

"Is Craig back yet?"

"No, Miss. Nothing is flying."

"I thought maybe they were taking a sub."

"Channel's even too rough for that according to Major Richards." Collins was getting used to the, to him, lackadaisical approach to security the Yanks here had. "Can I do something for you?" Anything! His head was getting better and there was only so much cleaning he could do.

"I don't know," Kit mulled. "I just got a strange phone call from some guy named Paolo to tell Actor the green package he had asked them to find had been located and was in a safe place."

"Blimey! They found Miss Terry's car!"

Kit hated being left out of things, especially when she seemed to be the communications conduit. "Who found Terry's car?" she demanded.

Harry sat down in the Lieutenant's desk chair. "Some friends of Actor."

A snort came across the phone from the girl on the other end. "Actor doesn't have friends."

Collins had to give a wry smile. "It would appear he has several in London, Miss Kit."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Kit was frustrated.

"I don't know, Miss. We'll just have to wait for the Lieutenant to return and allow Actor to get it. I don't know where this bloke is in London and if I did, I can't drive two cars."

"'Ey, we're getting' dry over here," came a slightly inebriated voice in the background of the bar.

"I gotta go," said Kit. She would be happy when Terry was back on her feet and working the bar again.

GGG

The next call to the Mansion came the next morning.

"Hello," said Collins tentatively.

"Sgt./Major? Is Terry there?" asked the young female voice.

"Miss Christine?"

"Yes. We just got back. There was a message to call the Mansion."

"Oh dear," Harry did not want to be the one to inform her of the injury to her sister. "No, Miss, your sister is in the Army Air Corps hospital in London."

"Hospital? Who shot her now and how bad is it?"

"Well, Miss, you might want to be sitting down for this . . ."

Harry explained as quickly as possible the events leading up the present. ". . . And Miss Christine, she doesn't know anybody."

"So, Craig and the guys are stuck on the Continent?"

"I'm afraid so, Miss." Harry pondered two things. "Questions, Miss. How did you get back from the Continent?"

"We didn't," said Chris vaguely. "We weren't on the Continent; it was not fun; and I can't tell you where we were."

"Okay. Do you know somebody named Paolo?"

There was a pause on the other end. "Kind of," said Chris, the alarms chiming in her head. "Why?"

"Well this Paolo person called the Blue Fox and told Miss Kit he has Miss Terry's car."

On the other end Chris was wondering if this was a nightmare she would wake up from, but she doubted it. "I'll . . . take care of the car too. Thank you, Sgt./Major. I'm sorry, are you all right?"  
"Much better," he replied.  
"Thank you for telling me. I'll get Terry's car and go to the hospital."

GGG

"Dirk!"

Both boys came running.

"What's the matter?" asked the tall blond man.

"I need you to give me a ride into London," Chris said. "Terry's in a hospital in London. Craig's stuck on the Continent and I imagine Kelly is stuck in Norway."

So much for sleep. "You want me to drive you to the hospital?"

"Not exactly. I need you to take me to a bar to pick up Terry's car. Then I'll go to the hospital."

Tinker shook his head. "Terry got in a bar fight in London?" he asked in disbelief.

"No. It's a long story," said Chris. "I'll explain on the way to the bar. Oh, and bring a gun." The last was said as though it was a casual thing.

By the time they had reached the bar, Chris had finished the story. She stepped out of the car and looked at the front of the establishment. If Terry could do it, so could she. With determination, she walked toward the door. Dirk was beside her, while Tinker sat behind the wheel of their car and watched, engine running.

Of course, the door was locked. Chris knocked and they waited. No answer. Knowing from working at the Fox, there had to be someone inside, she knocked again. When there was still no answer, Dirk pounded on the door with his fist, waited a moment and pounded again. They heard the lock being opened and stepped back as the door pushed out a crack.

"We're closed."

"I want to talk to Paolo," said Chris firmly.

The dark Gianni eyed the two.

"I'm Terry's sister. I would like to see Paolo."

"And she wants to see him now," said Dirk just as firmly.

Reluctantly, the bartender/bouncer stepped back to allow them to enter. They followed him into the dim interior of the establishment and stopped at the wooden bar. The dark-haired man disappeared into a side room, a loud irritated spouting of Italian coming from him. A moment later another dark-haired man emerged from the storeroom.

"Buongiorno, signorina," he said and continued in Italian.

Chris held her hand up and waved it to stop him. "I'm sorry. I don't speak Italian."

That brought raised eyebrows to the man. "Mi dispiace. I am Paolo. You are Teresa's sister?"

"Yes," she replied.

Paolo did an assessing glance of the tall blond man standing beside her. Did they always bring a bodyguard? He dismissed the younger blond as unimportant.

"How is Teresa?" asked the bar owner.

"I don't know yet. I just got back and found out she's in the hospital." She smiled prettily. "Would you have Teresa's car by chance?"

Paolo nodded. "We found it in a bombed out area on the East End. It runs fine. Does not appear to be damaged."

"It was abandoned?"

"It would seem so. The car is quite distinct. Whoever stole it probably realized they would have a hard time selling it and dumped it."

Christine nodded. "May I take it? I'm sure you would feel better not having a stolen car in your possession."

Paolo gave a short laugh. These American friends of Attore were pazzi, but they seemed harmless enough. This one was way too young. However, Attore's taste went to all women.

"Come, follow me. The car is in the alley."

Gianni exchanged a glare with Dirk as they were led through the storeroom to the back door opening out into the alley. The alley was pretty much how Chris remembered it from before. Beside the garbage bin was a large shape, covered with a tarp. Boxes had been tossed haphazardly on it. Gianni and Paolo began tossing the empty boxes down the alley along the wall. The two men tugged the tarp off and folded it up. Beneath it, top up, was the green Tickford SA. Paolo reached in his right front pants pocket and extracted the keys. Whoever had dumped the car had left the keys in it, perhaps hoping someone would take it and be blamed for the theft. He held the keys out toward the blond man. The girl stepped forward and took the keys from him. Dirk and Paolo exchanged one of those universal "women" looks.

The first splatters of rain tinged off the metal of the car and the bin. Chris jumped behind the wheel in the car and started it up with a satisfying roar. Paolo and Gianni trotted back into the storeroom as the sky opened up. Chris pulled the car out, but by the time Dirk climbed in the passenger side, he was soaked.

"You owe me for this," he said with a shiver.

"Just add it to my bill," smiled Chris turning the heater on full.

She drove out of the alley and around to where Tinker had their beat up junky car, let Dirk out and took off with a roar of engine. Chris had always wanted to drive the Tickford. Now, she reveled in the power it had. By the time she reached the outskirts of London the rain had become heavy again. It prevented her for seeing just how much power the sports car had. When she reached the gate to the air base, she had to wait until her papers were checked and she was cleared. Finally, she parked alongside of the hospital building.

GGGGG

"Why couldn't it do this when we're back in England?" groused Casino.

"I am sure they are getting it as we are."

"Who asked you?"

"Knock it off."

Truth be known, Craig was getting as antsy as his men. He didn't like staying in the same place this long. The muddy stream running rapidly down the dirt drive gave some reassurance that nobody would be out looking for them. A loud crack of thunder seemed to affirm that thought. Part of Craig's irritation was not knowing how his sister was doing. They all knew how tricky head injuries could be. He had experienced them in the past, at home and in North Africa. The other one of the group with the most experience was Actor. Once away from the hospital and "Teresa", the con man seemed to be his normal self. Craig hoped it stayed that way.


	8. Chapter 8

Christine Garrison approached the nurses station on the floor her sister was supposed to be on. Though they had all been in this hospital before, either as a patient or visiting, she wasn't familiar with all the nurses. One looked up from the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you. I'm looking for my sister, Teresa Garrison. I just found out she is here."

The nurse smiled and pointed up the hall. "She's in the third room on you left."

Chris started to turn away but stopped and looked back at the woman. "Do you know, has my brother been here?"  
The nurse thought about it. "Blond Army Lieutenant? He's been here."

"That's one of my other brothers," smiled Chris. "I mean our brother, Montgomery Garrison. He's stationed at this base."

The nurse shook her head. "No. Every military person has either been Army or British Commando."

Major Richards, of course he would be here. He was Terry's handler. Chris smiled politely. "When you have time, do you think you could have Monty notified our sister is here? I'd really appreciate it."

The nurse smiled back at her. "I'll do it right away."

"Thanks," said Chris with appreciation.

Now she went down the hall to the room. Cautiously opening the door in case Terry was asleep, she peeked inside. The girl in the bed was her sister, but there was a wariness to the bruised eyes that looked back at her.

"Terry?" asked Chris in concern.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside. There was a strange man sitting on a chair next to the bed. Civilian by the looks of it. The man looked up with a smile and stood facing her, hand held out.

"Um, hello," said Chris.

"You must be Miss Christine," said the man. "My name is John Mason."

Chris shook hands with him. "Yes, I'm Chris Garrison." The name sunk in and her smile widened. "You're Actor's friend."

"Yes, Miss," said John. "My wife, Clara, should be here soon. She went to get something for us to eat. Have you eaten?'

Not since they had left Ireland. "I'm fine, thank you." She turned to her sister. "Terry, how are you?"

"I guess I'm doing okay," replied the girl in the bed. She frowned. "We're sisters?"

Chris froze. "Yes, we are. You don't know me?" she asked carefully. She had hoped things had changed.

"She doesn't know herself too well yet," said John, pleasantly, "but she is getting better, aren't you?"

Terry sighed and gave him an uncertain look. "If you say so, John."

Chris sank onto the other chair. "I have your car, by the way, Terr. The boys and I went and got it. Paolo found it, called Kit at the Fox and she called Collins."

The injured girl stared at her. "Who called who, who called who? Do I know these people?"

Oh, boy, this wasn't good. "Um, yes." Chris wasn't sure how much this man on the other side of the bed knew or should know. "Paolo is another friend of Actor's. He has a bar in London. You met him a while back?" she said tentatively. Terry just stared at her.   
"He-um-apparently found your car and called Kit."

"Okay, who is Kit?"

"Gallagher? She's our neighbor back home. She owns the Blue Fox in Brandonshire?"

The blank stare changed to a frown. "Nobody told me yet. Where are we from?"

"Bar G Ranch in Springfield, Montana. Ring a bell?"

Terry shook her head. "So, who is Collins?"

"The Sgt./Major at your base." Chris quirked a look with her eyes at Mason.

Terry shook her head. "He's got clearance. Retired British Intelligence."

Christine's eyebrows rose. He was a friend of Actor's? John smiled at her.

"How much do you know about us?" Chris asked Actor's 'friend.'

"I would assume you are special forces, as you are here in England. Your sister and brother and his men are. Actor was in an American prison until he was brought over here by your brother. I assume the other three men are convicts also."

This was getting stranger by the second, for both girls. The two sisters looked at each other and Terry frowned.

"If you're special forces and you're my sister, I guess I can say you look exhausted," ventured Terry. "Were you on the Continent?"

Chris shook her head. "Someplace else I would rather not say right now."

Terry nodded. It was so strange that some of what she knew seemed so normal and other things were a mystery . . . like people.

John's wife entered the room with a tray holding two covered plates and two teacups. Christine jumped up and motioned for the older woman to take her seat.

"Clara, this is Miss Christine, Teresa's sister. This is my wife, Clara."

Clara beamed warmly at the younger Garrison girl. "It's a pleasure to meet more of Teresa's family." She motioned the girl to sit down. "No, Dear, you sit with your sister. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, thank you," lied Chris.

Clara set the tray on a nearby table, which was a good thing as a tall, dark, rain-soaked man bounded into the room almost running into the woman. Chris looked up at him.

"No jacket, no hat?" Chris asked.

"Hey, I just got told Terr has a head injury and has been here a couple days now," said the black-haired man.

"I just found out myself," said Chris. She made the introductions. "This is our brother, Monty. He's Army Air Force. Monty, this is Mr. and Mrs. Mason."

"Pleased to meet you," said Monty automatically, having no idea who these people were.

John rose and motioned the young man to take his chair.

"Clara and I will just go down to the waiting room and have our lunch," he said. "They don't like too many people in the room at once."

The Masons took the tray out with them.

Monty took the recently vacated chair and studied the woman in the bed. "You look like crap, Sister. What happened to you?"

Terry stared silently at him. This was her brother? He was obviously American Indian. The younger girl didn't look as though she was. What kind of family did she have?

"The doctor said he thinks she was hit on the back of the head with a cosh. Bad concussion and skull fracture," explained Chris.

Monty stared at Terry. "And she can't talk?" He addressed the older girl. "You don't remember getting hit?"

Chris flicked her eyes brows up and answered for her sister. "She doesn't remember what happened. You don't remember Monty either do you?"

Terry shook her head slowly. "Nice to meet you, Monty." She looked at Chris. "How many of us are there?"

Chris laughed. "Three boys and three girls."

"And we're all over here? How'd that happen?"

"Long story," said Chris.

"Craig's twin sister, Cinder, is still on the ranch and Kelly is who knows where," filled in Monty, still staring at Terry. "Am I supposed to be telling her that?" he asked Chris.

"Normally no, but the Masons and Major Richards seem to be filling her in on some of it."

"You don't look like her," interrupted Terry, eyeing the man.

"I don't look like any of you." said Monty.

A knock on the open door, drew their attention. Major Richards stepped into the room. Monty sprang to attention. The major motioned him to be at ease. Monty went into the wide legged stance of 'at ease' with a superior office.

"Major Richards, Commando," said the officer.

"Corporal Montgomery Garrison, Sir," replied Monty.

"Army Air Corps," stated Richards. "The rest of your family is Army."

Monty gave a quick cock of his head. "Why walk when you can fly, Sir?"

"Right," said Richards. He'd heard that before. He looked at Terry. "Any better today?"

Terry shook her head. "Pain is better. But the memory isn't."

"Um, yes. Well, Lt. Garrison and his men are still on the Continent. The weather is making it impossible to fly and the sea is too rough for boat or sub."

Chris smiled. "At least we aren't getting bombed."

GGGGG

"The only good thing I see about this is we aren't being bombed and neither is England," said Actor after being informed by the resistance man they would be in the safe house at least one more day. Even the normally unflappable confidence man was becoming antsy.

Craig was feeling the same way. And the other men were far beyond that. Confining the group together is tight quarters was asking for trouble, but the men seemed to be at least partially on their best behavior. The quarrels were limited to verbal. No fisticuffs had erupted . . . yet.

Goniff had the only deck of cards, and they were Actor's. He was playing solitaire on the other end of the scrubbed wooden table from Garrison and the Italian. This was maybe his fiftieth game. As much as he played the game, he was still getting tired of it.  
Casino was sprawled on the couch; it couldn't be called a sofa. It wasn't that good. He was bored and disgusted. They had divvied up the money he had lifted from the safe with the papers and all of it was now in his possession, except for Actor's cut. Face it, the other two jokers couldn't hold a candle to the safecracker at poker and the con man needed more of an excuse to play one on one with Casino.

Chief was glued to the cold window. Sometimes, when the slashing rain lightened up in intensity, he could see vague shapes of trees and bushes through the panes. Most of the time only sheets of water cascading down the glass were visible.  
Luckily, there was plenty of firewood stacked along one wall. They kept the fire going in the stone fireplace for warmth and an attempt to keep the cold dampness at bay. The one bedroom stayed chilled, but there were plenty of quilts on the single metal spring bed. With nothing moving outside, it was safe for the men to take turns sleeping.

Sleep was a luxury the two leaders were rarely afforded on a mission. The accommodations were rather lacking in amenities and the safe house did not provide the safety of the Mansion. Correction, thought Craig, the safety the Mansion used to provide them.  
Garrison was worried about Terry, but he was careful to not show it to the others. He could never fool his second though.

At one point in passing, the older man had squeezed his shoulder, saying in a low voice, "She will be all right."

"Maybe," said Craig. He looked up at Actor. "Are you telling me you're not worried?"

"No," the confidence man had admitted. He had given his patent smile. "I would just prefer not to have to break in another confidence woman. Your taste in choosing them is a bit questionable."

Craig remembered the con he had pulled with the Duchess on the Riviera. He grinned in satisfaction. He had even had Actor going for a while with that one.

GGGGG

Now the Sgt./Major had a dilemma. Kit had received a call from two pawn shops in London that some of the items on the lists they had been given, had turned up. With the men not there, Collins did not know what to do. He wasn't sure just how legal this investigation by the lads was and they had enough trouble without Allied Command being informed. Or so he told himself. He wrote down the names of the pop shops and ticked off the items from the master list he had. Kit drove over to bring descriptions of the men involved but wasn't allowed onto the grounds. Frustrated, she gave the papers to Meg Schaeffer who had clearance at G-2 in Brandonshire. Meg, in turn, drove to the Mansion that evening and was allowed in to see Collins. Now the descriptions were on Garrison's desk with the other information. The non-com called the hospital and requested Lt. Garrison, or the man named Actor, call him as soon as they arrived. He was certain they would check on Miss Teresa before they did anything else.

It was two more days before the weather cleared enough for Garrison and his men to meet a sub for the final step of their journey back to England, sans one German general. They had not even reached Terry's room before a nurse handed them an urgent note to call the Sgt./Major. At the same time, Colonel Hammond strode up the hall to meet them. Garrison handed Casino money for the phone and told him to find out what Collins wanted. The Lieutenant and Actor followed Hammond into a conference room.

Hammond, hands on hips, pinned the two men with a glare. "What happened to General Metz!" he demanded.

Garrison steeled himself to answer but his second smoothly stepped in.

"From my observation the man must have had an underlying cardiac condition. We reached the car without incident but once inside he dropped dead." Actor shook his head. "A sorry thing to happen."

Hammond sighed in resignation. He was fully aware of Actor's medical background. "What did you do with him?" Knowing Garrison's group that could have been anything.

Garrison picked up the ball. "We disposed of the body deep in some woods. It will be a long time before they find him, if ever." Craig held out a manila envelope he had obtained from the sub commander. "The papers from the safe are very detailed."

Hammond smiled like a barracuda and took the envelope. "Thank you, Gentlemen. Go see your sister, Lieutenant. I'll be in touch with you after we analyze these." He left without waiting for a salute from the younger officer.

Garrison and Actor turned and headed toward Terry's room. They seemed destined not to get there. A Major Jenkins, in scrubs and lab coat, intercepted them. This man was tall, dark-haired and thin; probably close to Actor's age or a bit older. He focused on the officer.

"Lt. Garrison?" he asked. "You are Miss Garrison's next of kin here?"

Both men stiffened, masking identical expressions of alarm on their faces at what was usually a term reserved for dead relatives.

"Yes," replied Craig.

"Your sister is slowly improving physically. Her memory is difficult to assess as everyone involved with her seems determined to 'fill in' what she has forgotten . . . against my better judgement. That is not the best way for her to recover." The latter was said with obvious disapproval.

John Mason emerged from Terry's room and joined Actor and Garrison. The doctor looked at him and continued with his report.

"We are going to allow her out of bed. If she can handle it well enough, you may take her home tomorrow afternoon."

GGG

Clara smiled and touched Terry's hand to wake her up. When the girl's eyes opened, the woman nodded to the hall. Terry looked through the door at the two men with John and a doctor.

"The blond one is your brother," said Clara quietly. "The tall one is Vittor – Actor."

Terry tried to get a better look but could only see the backs of the two men.

"Obviously I should know my brother. The other man, Actor. . . do I know him well?"

The older woman almost giggled. "I would say so."

"How?"

"There was an air raid one night. Actor brought you to his house and you stayed the night. You were in a hurry to leave in the morning otherwise I think he might have disposed of some items. You see, I clean his house. There were some, should I say, some used personal items in the bedroom trash basket."

Terry's eye brows lifted in surprise. "I slept with him?"

"I would say so. The other bed was not slept in."

Terry was having trouble digesting this turn of affairs. "Does my – brother know any of this?"

"Oh, no," denied Clara. "He doesn't know Vittorio's true name, the house, or your – friendship with him."

"Maybe better to keep it that way," said Terry, not knowing why she was sure that was the case.

She watched with a slight bit of apprehension as the blond man entered her room. This Actor person remained in the hall talking with John.

"How are you doing, Terry?" asked Garrison.

The girl eyed him with a frown. "Okay, I guess."

Garrison saw the non-comprehension in her eyes and was disappointed. "You know me?"

"You're my brother, so I've been told."

Garrison paused. "Yes. I'm your brother, Craig."

Clara stood up. "Here now, why don't you take my seat and the two of you can get reacquainted."

"Thank you," said Garrison, stepping aside to allow the woman past. He didn't think sitting down was going to help anything. "How is the rest of you?" he asked his sister.

"Headaches are still there. I'm not nauseated anymore." She turned the conversation away from herself. "What did the doctor have to say?"

"They're going to start getting you up and we can probably take you back to the Mansion tomorrow."

"Mansion?" asked Terry dubiously.

"Where we live," said Garrison. Apparently, she didn't remember that either.

His disappointment registered with the girl. "Sorry," she said guiltily.

Craig shook his head. "It's okay."

He looked over his shoulder and called for Actor to come in. The tall man got a hug from Clara and cautiously entered the room, studying the girl who was studying him back.

"You recognize him?" asked Craig.

Terry shook her head. "I'm sorry. You both look familiar, but I really don't know either one of you."

Casino had stepped up to the doorway just in time to hear that part. It made him chuckle to know Actor wasn't in any better position with the girl than Garrison was. He stepped into the room and grinned at Terry.

"Hey there, Sister," he said. "Yuh look a little better than you did."

The attitude went with what she had been told. "You must be Casino."

"You recognize him?" asked Actor in disbelief.

"Not any more than I recognize either one of you," said Terry. "Major Richards gave me a little background on all of you."

Garrison turned and looked at the cracksman in annoyance. "What's the matter now?"

"Hey, the Sgt./Major says some uh the stuff from the Mansion is showin' up in some of the pop shops. He has a list of what and where, and descriptions of the guys who brought it in."

The two leaders exchanged a look and a grin.

"We're stayin' here aren't we?" continued Casino.

Garrison nodded. "Probably."

"Okay," grinned the safecracker. "How 'bout I go back to the Mansion, get the papers and come right back." He shrugged. "Should only take me four hours."

With a show of reluctance, Craig reached in his pants pocket and pulled out the keys to the Packard. He held onto them, just out of Casino's reach. "You come right back," he ordered.

Casino gave him a disgusted look. "Where else would I go?"

"Any number of bars between here and there," replied Garrison.

"Not this time, Warden."

Garrison held the keys out to be snatched from his hand.

The cocky man with the dark curl hanging on his forehead said to Terry with a smirk, "Funny, you don't remember Beautiful."

"Casino, out," ordered Garrison.

The safecracker shoved snidely past Actor and out of the room. Craig watched the cracksman stride down the hall, calling for Goniff in the waiting room to come with him.

"Four hours?" remarked Actor skeptically.

"We should time them," suggested Garrison wryly.

Terry looked up at the two remaining men. Her brother went back to looking annoyed and the one called Actor wore a stony expression.

"Okay," said the girl. "I understand we are special forces and we have code names."

Garrison stared at her. "You remember that?"

Terry shook her head. "No, Major Richards has been visiting every day. He told me what it is we do." She frowned in puzzlement. "So, who or what is Beautiful?"


	9. Chapter 9

"So, who or what is Beautiful?"

Before Garrison could formulate a cautious answer, Actor spoke up. "I am."

Terry stared at the handsome man. "I wouldn't call you beautiful," she said, thinking it was too feminine for him.

"Yes, you would," said Craig with humor.

Terry looked at her brother in surprise. "I called him Beautiful."

Garrison nodded.

The girl looked up at the closed face of the older man. "I think you are very handsome, Sir. But I can't see calling you 'beautiful.' Seems a bit derogatory."

The 'sir' and the comment were too much for Garrison and he began to laugh.

"Oh, thank you very much, Warden," said Actor indignantly.

"Warden?" asked the girl. "Oh, I forgot. We're convicts."

Actor gave his character exasperated sigh. "You and he," he pointed to the officer, "are not convicts. The rest of us are. You would do good to remember that." He gathered his dignity around him. "If you will excuse me." He pushed past Garrison and left the room.

"I think I have annoyed him," said Terry.

"You're good at that."

"Oh," she said. "Did I hurt his feelings by not remembering him?"

Garrison gave a short chuckle. "Don't worry about it. He doesn't have feelings to get hurt."

Terry peered around her brother and the door to watch the tall stiff back disappear down the hall. Her expression was dubious.

GGG

It was five hours before Casino returned with the papers. Craig had been sitting with Terry most of that time. The Masons were thanked sincerely for staying with the girl, especially since it was longer than the projected time. After assuring the Lieutenant they would be happy to return at any time if their services were needed, the couple left the hospital.

Chief came to Terry's room to get the Lieutenant. He gave the girl a slight smile.

"Warden, Casino's back. What do you want us to do?" the Indian asked.

Garrison looked at his sister.

"I'm fine," she said, not sure why that drew a grin from Chief. "Go do what you have to do."

Craig nodded and got up from the chair to follow Chief back to the waiting room. Actor was looking at the papers with Casino sprawled next to him on a couch that had seen better days.

"What took you so long?" asked Garrison.

Casino snorted, "You try gettin' away from the Sgt./Major."

"What do we have?" Craig turned his attention to Actor.

"Locations of stolen goods, descriptions of the men who pawned them from the owners of the shops." Actor looked up at him. "I would suggest we find other accommodations, so we may talk with a little more privacy."

"And what accommodations do you have in mind?" asked Garrison with a sinking feeling he knew the answer to that.

Actor stood and handed the papers to Garrison. "Allow me to make a few phone calls and see what is available."

Craig took Actor's seat as the tall man went down the hall to the pay phone. He glanced at each page quickly.

"Uh, Warden," broached Casino, turning his head to look at the officer. "Kid Sister has Terry's car."

"How?" asked Craig in surprise.

"Paolo called Kit, Kit called Collins, Collins told Chris."

He should have known. "We'll deal with that later." Garrison began reading the descriptions of the men. They sounded pretty much like anybody from the seedier parts of London. How did they find out about the Mansion and its contents?

In a short time, Actor returned. "We have our usual suite at the Windsor," he said.

Garrison frowned. "For five of us?" he asked dubiously.

"Three," corrected the con man. At Garrison's still dubious countenance he continued. "Casino and Goniff usually find other sleeping arrangements. If they are unsuccessful, they know how to access the suite without being seen."

Obviously, his men had this down to a routine, thought Craig. This should be enlightening. He could stay at the hospital, go stay in an army barracks, or drop his misfits at the hotel and drive to the Mansion, but he wanted in on this one. The men described in the papers Casino had retrieved had hurt his sister. He wanted them to pay for it, but he would have to keep his men on a tight leash or the assailants would pay for it permanently.

Actor was eying the Lieutenant's uniform. It would raise questions at the Windsor. Hopefully the desk clerks would not remember seeing him before, when Garrison set Teresa on him and Elizabeth. Ah, why couldn't anything be simple.

"Warden, we will need to stop at my bank on the way so I may access my finances. Then we need to get you a set of civilian clothes before we enter the Windsor." He gave the officer a knowing look. "And if you plan on coming with us to reacquire the items taken from the Mansion, I doubt you will wish to be seen in a uniform."

The man had a point, but that presented another problem. "Yes, but if I am seen by anyone in the military who knows me and I am out of uniform, it will not be acceptable to the Army."

Actor smiled. "Of course, it will," he said. "You are simply working in disguise as you do on a mission." With a twinkle in his bright hazel eyes, the Italian added in a familiar British accent, "You have an excellent barrister to represent you."

"Okay, go tell Terry where we're going in case we're needed," ordered Garrison. Even minor payback was satisfying.

The look he received from his confidence man said he had hit a nerve. "She doesn't know me. You are her brother. She would probably appreciate that coming from you."

"I don't know," Garrison shrugged. "She doesn't know me either. And if I let you tell the nurses, it'll be another hour before we get out of here."

This elicited laughs from the other men.

"Really, Lieutenant," objected Actor.

"Really, Actor." Craig gave him a big fake smile. "Do it. She needs to get used to you again."

Obviously unhappy, the Italian strode down the hall toward the girl's room.

"He's gonna scare the crap out of her," predicted Casino.

"Maybe it'll tweak 'er mem'ry, Casino," offered Goniff.

Garrison shook his head. "Come on, let's talk to the nurses so they know how to get hold of us if they have to."

Actor tried to compose himself before entering Teresa's room. He must not have done it well enough. The girl looked up startled at his entrance and peered around him.

"Are you alone?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Terry apologized sincerely. "I obviously said a few things wrong. I wasn't trying to insult you or make fun of you."

Actor gave a small rueful smile and shook his head. "No, cara, you said nothing wrong."

Terry motioned to a chair. "Have a seat," she said.

"I can't," said Actor, smiling now. "I came to tell you we are going to the Windsor to stay until we take you back to the Mansion tomorrow. I am sure the Lieutenant is leaving contact information with the staff. If you need us, please have them call us. The suite will be under the name of Count Mancini."

Terry frowned, "That sounds familiar."

"It should. It is an alias I use on missions," explained the con man. He wasn't about to tell her she had all three parts to his real name in her mind now.

The girl smiled. "I'll be fine."

Actor nodded. "You might feel better when you get to the Mansion and familiar surroundings. Not that this isn't familiar. We have been in and out of here enough times in the past year." He glanced out into the hall. "I should go now. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you," said Terry.

Actor turned and walked back out and down the hall. He didn't see Terry lean forward and twist to watch him as far as she could.

GGGGG

An hour and a half later, Actor, Chief and Garrison were finally in the suite. Casino and Goniff would sneak up in a few minutes. Garrison looked around the room. It was maybe not quite as elegant as the Savoy, but not far off. At least they didn't have a butler here. Butlers made Craig a bit uncomfortable.

Chief took the bedroom on the right. Actor picked up his and the Lieutenant's bags and went into the room on the left. At least Casino had the foresight this time to bring a kit for each of them. Looking between the two bedrooms, Garrison gave a shrug and followed Actor. The beds had been divided into two singles.

"I take it we're bunking together?" asked Craig.

The Italian looked over his shoulder at him. "I thought it would be a good idea. Neither of us will probably sleep much until we are back at the Mansion. And one never knows if Goniff will get lucky or come back here. I don't think either of us would like to share a room with him."

Garrison nodded in agreement. He took his bag and removed his uniform, hanging it in the armoire. Actor put his other set of clothes next to Garrison's. The open doors of the armoire afforded Craig with a look at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, Actor had good taste in clothes, among other things. The suit Craig was wearing was a warm brown color and could be made to look formal or casual. The brown shoes were fine quality leather. If Actor had tried to buy him underwear too, Craig would have helped Terry deck him. He still felt uncomfortable allowing Actor to pay for things like clothing and the suites they had stayed in. At least the confidence man had never made any attempt turn it into a bribe . . . yet.

Next order of business was to get Terry's car back. Craig walked back out to the living room portion of the suite and place a call on the black Swedish-style telephone. While the phone was ringing on the other end, he took a seat in the comfortable stuffed chair.

"Hello?" said the familiar feminine voice.

"Hi," replied Craig.

"Are you back?" asked Chris excitedly.

Craig smiled. "Yes, we're back."

"Good! Maybe Kelly will get back tonight."

"Chris, I understand you have an item belonging to your sister," prompted the older brother.

"Yes, it's here. It's fine. Is Terry still in the hospital? I was just going to go visit her."

"You can. She's still there. And you can drop the car off afterwards. We'll get you back home."

"Are you at the Mansion?" the girl asked quizzically.

"No. We're staying in London until we take Terry home tomorrow afternoon."

"You don't sound like you're at the hospital," remarked Chris. "Which hotel has Actor got you stashed in?"

"The Windsor," said Craig obviously unhappy.

The said person strolled into the living room and took a seat in the other chair and mouthed "Christine?" at Garrison.

Craig nodded.

"The usual room and under the usual name?" asked the girl casually.

"And how many times have you stayed here with him?" questioned Craig with exasperation now.

"Just the once with Terry," replied Chris, "But I know the routine."

"Routine huh?"

"Oh, you know what I mean," retorted Chris.

"No, I don't." Craig looked at Actor. "She wants to know if it is the usual 'routine'?"

"Tell her it is," replied Actor with a smile.

"Yes," said Craig into the phone.

"Oh, I guess it's under the same name?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Count Mancini," said Craig in irritation.

"Yes, same name." Chris could tell her brother was peeved. It was too bad. He used to have a sense of humor. "I'll be there as soon as I can," she said. "Someone will take me home? Or I could stay with you . . ."

"We'll get you home," said Garrison firmly. He just had to decide who would do the driving.

Chris assured him she would be there soon and hung up.

Garrison turned his irritated gaze to Actor. The confidence man smiled benignly.

"Is there a problem with Teresa's car?" asked the Italian.

"Besides my youngest sister driving it? No."

"I'm sure she will take the utmost care of it." Actor smiled reassuringly, which did nothing to reassure Garrison.

Before the Lieutenant could say anything more, the door opened, and Casino strode in followed by Goniff. The pickpocket threw himself on his back on the couch. The safecracker knocked his feet off and sat on the end.

"Hey, can we get goin' here?" asked Casino. "We got two dames waitin' on us at the Mucky Duck."

"Mary?" asked Chief, emerging from his bedroom.

"Naw, Ellie and Louise."

Actor looked askance at Casino. "I don't seem to recall those names?" he remarked.

Casino put on a snooty air. "That's because you don't move in our circles."

"Thank goodness," replied Actor with more than a tinge of sarcasm.

Garrison glared at his safecracker. "Did I say you could spend the night with a couple of women?"

"Routine," inserted Actor, trying to hide his mirth. He received a glare from Garrison.

"Come on, Warden," wheedled Goniff. "Wot else we have to do 'til morning?"

It would be quieter in the suite without the two miscreants. "Okay, but back by nine o'clock tomorrow morning." Garrison turned to his second. "And I suppose you want to spend the night with one of your girlfriends or whatever you call them?"

Actor's eyebrow rose. "I told you I would stay here tonight. Besides, I checked with Elizabeth earlier and she has a previous engagement." The con man neglected to say the woman had a permanent, of sorts, roommate now.

Chief wondered why he was being left out of this, but decided it was better he didn't ask. Especially if he wanted to see Christine again. Not that they could even kiss with the Warden around.

Garrison picked up the papers with the list of pawn shops, items which had been pawned and the descriptions of the men who had pawned the goods from the Mansion. He eyed his men. This had turned into a mission, so they might as well brief.

"Tomorrow morning, we visit these places, try to get a better description of the men and find out how much this is going to cost the Army to buy back the Mansion's belongings. We have to have a figure to give to Major Richards."

Casino shook his head and chuckled. "Warden, if we take you into the pop shops, you're gonna have to lose the attitude." This drew a sharp look from the officer. "Hey," the safecracker continued, "You might be wearin' real clothes, but you look, sound and act like military. They aren't gonna want to talk to you."

Garrison tossed the papers on the table and glared at his men. An angry Lieutenant was not a good thing, even if it was rather humorous, so Actor stepped in.

"No Casino," he cajoled. "You know how well the Warden pulls a con on missions. Just because this is England does not mean he cannot do the same here."

"Wanna bet?"

"No, he doesn't," said Garrison firmly.

Chief had not seen the papers yet, so he picked them up and started scanning them. With a frown, he went back and read them a little more closely. His frown caught the safecracker's attention.

"They could be anybody," said Casino.

"What's the matter with you guys?" demanded the Indian. "Don't you look at faces when you're bustin' their chops?"

"What do you mean?" asked Garrison.

"These are the ones who were with the guy who knifed me at the Doves."

There was silence as they all stared at the Indian. Actor stepped forward, holding out his hand. "May I?"

Chief handed the papers to him. Actor leafed slowly through the pages, eyebrows coming together as he re-read the descriptions.

"He's correct," said the con man, "these are the men from Manchester. But why are in they in London and not back in Manchester?"

"Easier to lose the stuff, Mate," replied Goniff. "Why carry it across England?'

"You think they're smart enough for that? Casino scoffed.

"Why not?" added Garrison. "They were smart enough to dump Terry's car."

"Okay," admitted Casino. "So now what are we gonna do?"

Garrison grinned wickedly. "We don't wait until morning to call Major Richards. He can get someone on it with the police station in Brandonshire. See if we can find out where these men might be hiding."

"Then what?" asked Chief.

"Depends on where they are, and how much of a fight they put up." Craig hoped they would be very uncooperative.

"We still can't do anything here until morning," said Casino. He grinned. "We can do a lot at the Mucky Duck."

"Nine, Casino. You be back by nine in the morning or both of you will be spending a long time in the stockade," Garrison gave his threatening look.

It didn't faze the safecracker. This time they would be on time. Both he and Goniff wanted in on this one. Especially if they went after the men who had done this to Terry. Still, it wouldn't do if the Warden changed his mind. Casino stood up and slapped Goniff's knees.

"Come on, Mate, before the girls find someone else to take home."

Goniff was up in an instant and following his friend out the door.

Garrison turned a questioning look at Chief. "You're not going with them?"

The Indian made a face of disgust. "No thanks, Warden.


	10. Chapter 10

A knock at the door was answered by Garrison. His sister and Major Richards were standing next to each other. Richards escorted the young girl inside and stopped eying the civilian clothes on the American officer. Even Chris raised her eyebrows in surprise. Craig closed the door behind them.

"Lt. Garrison, you seem to be out of uniform. And what may I ask are you doing in a place like this?" asked Richards, unsure whether to be amused or annoyed.

The tall, Italian confidence man strode forward and held a hand out to the Commando officer. "I believe it is called being 'undercover', Major." The two men shook hands. "I hope you will dine with us. I took the liberty of ordering a meal for both of you. Hello, Christine."

"Hi Actor," said Chris with a grin.

Richards looked askance at the Lieutenant.

"The Army doesn't pay me enough for this, Sir. Besides, Actor put up a good argument."

The Major shook his head. "I'm sure. I have heard some of Actor's 'good arguments'." It was said with some amusement and respect.

Chris looked around, spotting Chief sitting in a chair in the far corner of the room. "Hello, Chief."

"Hello, Chris," he replied quietly.

They were ignored as Richards asked to see what they had come up with. Garrison spread the papers on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He and the major sat on the cream-colored cushions. Actor pulled a straight chair over and motioned Chris to take a seat. She shook her head as it had been a long drive in traffic to get there. Actor spun the chair around and straddled it, leaning on crossed arms atop the curved wooden back. The young girl flipped her long hair back and rested a hand on the Italian's shoulder, peering down at the papers.

"First off," began Garrison, "they dumped Terry's car in a bombed out part of the Lower East side, keys in it."

"One must assume they at least had the intelligence to know the car was too distinct and would be recognized, as would they if they attempted to sell it," added Actor.

Richards frowned. "And you think they are the same ones from the fight at the Doves?"

"They're the same ones," came a sure voice from the far chair.

"How do you know?" asked the British officer, looking over at the Indian.

"I just know," said Chief with a touch of sullenness in his voice. Some things weren't explainable.

Craig looked at his sister and held his hand out. "By the way . . . keys?"

Chris graced him with a look of disgust before removing the keychain from her pocket and dropping it into his outstretched palm. Actor chuckled.

"Don't even think about it," Garrison warned his second.

"Really, Lieutenant," teased the older man. "One sister is enough."

"Excuse me?" said Chris in umbrage.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Richards, wondering if he was hearing right.

"I purchased the Tickford for Teresa to keep her off the motorcycle," explained Actor. "I am not providing all of his sisters with cars."

Chris smiled broadly. "That's all right, Actor. Cinder is more of a pickup truck person."

The Italian looked over his shoulder at the youngest sister. "I have never met her."

"You don't want to either," said Craig distractedly as he looked at the papers on the coffee table. He turned to conversation back to Major Richards. "What do we do about the items in the pawn shops?"

"We tell the owners they are dealing in stolen goods and demand them back at no charge," said Richards.

"That I would not do," said Actor before Garrison could get his mouth open.

"And why is that?" demanded Richards, attention now on the tall Italian.

"Major," began the confidence man, "we have had occasion to use these places before to recover stolen goods. If you go in, as military or not, and threaten them, they will not avail their services to us in the future. We may never need them again, but do you wish to take the chance?"

The Commando officer frowned in frustration. "The military cannot pay a pawn shop for stolen goods, even if they are ours."

Actor sighed, knowing where this was going to lead. "I suppose I can purchase the items. I am very good a haggling." He looked sharply at Richards. 'However, when the perpetrators are captured and tried, I will want to be reimbursed by them."

"You really think they are going to have the money?" asked Garrison dubiously.

"We catch 'em, we rob 'em," drawled Chief from his chair.

"Gentlemen," objected the Major, "I cannot condone this."

Craig shook his head. He knew his men could and would find the people and do just that. He also knew if he wasn't with them, the bodies would be found floating in the Thames.

"We have no positive ID on them yet," said Garrison steering the conversation forward.

Major Richards put Chief's suggestion aside for the time being. "You will have photographs of the men by tomorrow morning. I went ahead and had my lieutenant contact the police station in Brandonshire. He is on his way there to collect the photographs now."

A knock sounded on the door to the suite. Actor rose and went to let the man with their dinner in.

Christine looked at the two officers. "Can I ask a question?" she said hesitantly.

Major Richards nodded. After all the other two Garrisons he knew where sharp. This one was young, but probably just as sharp if she was working SOE.

Chris frowned. "If these are the men from the bar fight, I thought they were from Manchester? Wouldn't they have gone back to Manchester by now?"

"Probably not without the loot from the antiques," answered Chief for the officers. "To far to go back and forth between Manchester and London. And it's not like they're gonna get what the antiques are worth. Using the money to pay for getting there and back again would take a chunk outta what they would get from the pop shops. Besides, how would they get them to Manchester?"

"Good point," said Richards.

The conversation abruptly ended when the bell boy pushed the cart of covered dishes into the room. Actor thanked him and gave him a generous tip.

Major Richards was not above partaking of a meal paid for by the confidence man. The roasted chicken and vegetables were seasoned perfectly. Chief brought the desk chair over for Chris to sit in beside Actor. They all served themselves and Actor poured the wine.

Wine, thought Richards. The Italian would never cease to amaze him.

After they had eaten, a well-fed Major Richards took his leave with an admonishment to Garrison to keep him informed.

"I need to be getting back," said Chris unhappily.

"I will take her," offered Actor.

Craig nodded. "Chris, if you can, see Terry in the morning. Tell her we'll be by in the late afternoon to get her."

"Okay," replied the girl. She ignored Chief and waited for Actor to escort her out, hiding her frustration at not being able to spend some time alone with Chief.

Once in the car, and on the road, Actor explained. "I'm sorry, Christine. I know you would prefer to have Chief drive you, but right now we should probably abide by propriety."

"I understand," said the girl, but the disappointment was in her voice. She decided to make the best of it and tease the man beside her. "If I was Terry, I'd probably ask you what you know about propriety."

The con man grinned. "If you were Teresa, you would already know the answer to that question. Your sister knows me well."

Probably too well, thought the younger sister.

"You won her over," admitted the girl. "That's not easy."

"And now I must 'win her over' again if we are to work together in the future."

"Maybe she will get her memory back soon," said Chris. "I hope so."

"As do I, Little Sister," said Actor. He wasn't sure if he wanted all of her memory to return though.

GGGGG

The next morning found the men checking out of the hotel after a brief argument between Casino and Garrison over who could drive Terry's Tickford. As usual, the safecracker lost, this time to Chief. Garrison wanted his two somewhat hungover miscreants in the Packard with him and Actor.

Goniff directed them to the first of the pop shops. Garrison pulled to the curb and handed the packet of mug shots, photos of the stolen items and the listing of the items over the back of the seat to the pickpocket.

"Show them to him and put names on the backs of the ones he recognizes. If he recognizes any of them." Garrison was still a little doubtful it was the same men.

"Wot about the stuff?" asked the slight blond man.

"Yeah," added Casino. "What if the stuff is ours? Do we come out and get Actor to pay for it?"

"Yes," said Craig with a nod.

"And leave the haggling to me," added the con man firmly.

Casino grinned. "Afraid we'll wipe out your little nest egg?"

"Not in the least," denied the Italian. "I prefer to do my own negotiations."

Casino gave the Englishman a little shove to get him out of the car.

"Wot did he say?" asked Goniff.

"He'd rather pull his own cons," explained Casino with a bigger grin.

Actor looked straight forward, chewing on his cheeks in disgust. Garrison unsuccessfully tried to hide a grin of his own. He waited until the two men had disappeared into the shop.

"Any chance of that happening?" he asked innocently, turned in his seat behind the wheel so he could observe his second.

"Of what happening?" asked the Italian, finally turning his head to look at the blond man with the amused smile.

"Wiping you out?"

Garrison was rewarded with the immediate look of umbrage that was flung at him.

"Not at all," Actor said with a humph of annoyance. "I worked hard for my finances and do not wish to squander them unnecessarily."

Garrison nodded in understanding. "Except for suites at the Windsor and the Savoy . . . and fancy underwear for my sister. You know, the middle sister."

Actor had not been aware the Lieutenant knew about the undergarment debacle. "I have no problem with the suites. However, your sister was a waste. She assures me she does not wear the items and I would imagine they went into the rubbish bin." He donned his haughty face. "I was trying at the time to make her feel more womanly."

"You succeeded at some point," the girl's brother gave him that.

Actor pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, taking a couple puffs. "Yes. And from the looks of it, I must succeed again. I assume she will be sent out with us and Lt. Johnson's group again."

Garrison took out his own cigarette and leaned back against the door. "I'm sure Major Richards will have her back on the Continent as soon as he can."

Actor looked frustrated. "So, I must give her another crash course in the confidence game."

Craig puffed on his cigarette and watched the exhaled smoke lift upward to swirl with that of the confidence man's cigarette. "Maybe it'll go better this time?"

One eyebrow rose in the direction of the officer. "And how do you figure that?" he asked.

With a shrug, Garrison said, "She knows it. It's inside her head somewhere. Just like Italian, English and German were inside yours that time."

"Perhaps," said the confidence man with a touch of concern.

Garrison was curious. "So, what is your suggestion of what we do with the men, if we find them?"

He was rewarded with a wolfish grin from the con man. "It depends on the circumstances."

"We can't kill them, unless it is absolutely necessary," warned the Lieutenant.

Actor shrugged. "As I said, it depends on the circumstances. I, for one, would not be opposed to allowing Chief to exercise his talents." He eyed the man beside him. "And I doubt you would mind either. Unfortunately, Lieutenant, you are the one responsible for their and our 'welfare'." The Italian's attention shifted to a point behind the officer's right shoulder. "They are coming back."

Casino and Goniff climbed into the backseat of the Packard. Both were grinning.

"Got 'em!" said the safecracker triumphantly.

"Chiefy was right. It is the same blokes," added Goniff.

Casino reached over the seat and handed the list of missing items to Actor. The ones in this pawn shop had tic marks next to them.

"Is there an address for the men?" asked Garrison, allowing Actor to peruse the list.

"No," said the cracksman, "but they call in at three o'clock every afternoon to see if anything has been sold."

Garrison looked at Actor. The con man was philosophical. "Well then let us give them a reason to come get their money."

With mask falling in place on his handsome face, the Italian got out, straightened his clothing and his hair, and entered the shop. Twenty minutes later, he returned carrying a box which he set on the sidewalk by the back door of the car.

"Where we goin'ta put this stuff?" asked Goniff.

"It's your turn, Goniff," said Garrison with a smile. "You ride with Chief. Casino, you get in the front between me and Actor. We'll pile all of the stuff on the back seat."

"Figures Limey gets to ride in the car again," grumbled Casino as he opened the door and climbed out.

Goniff scooted out behind him. "Here now, Mate. You got to drive it, I 'aven't."

While Casino went around the back of the Packard to get in the front seat, Actor deposited the box on the back seat. Garrison started the engine up while the Italian climbed in beside the safecracker.

"I would suggest," said Actor, "you drive as carefully around potholes as possible. The items were just placed in the box without any padding. We may have more breakage before we reach the Mansion."

The pattern was followed with each of the remaining pawn shops. The last one struck pay dirt with the Enfield and the handguns. When Actor went inside to pay for them, he came up with a con, of sorts. The money for the guns was significantly more than what was being asked for the various antiques.

The red haired, nervous man behind the counter was more than happy to return the guns, for a small fee of course, to get them off his hands. It was one o'clock and the men were scheduled to call at 1:30.

Actor smiled that patent smile that did not reach his eyes and had put fear into German soldiers. "These people attempted to murder a young woman who is a friend . . . a close friend. My companions and I are going to exact retribution on these men. If you do not wish to be included in this, I suggest you go along with what I am going to tell you."

The shopkeeper nodded. The enemy wasn't the only one that glare worked on.

"When they call, tell them someone was interested in the guns. No questions asked. You raised the price and the man was more than willing to pay the increased amount, in cash. You will still get your 40 percent, but they will receive more than they were originally quoted."

Actor pulled his roll of bills from his front pants pocket and peeled off a goodly some of money, handing it to the fidgeting Willie. The man quickly stowed the money into his cash register and went into the back room. He returned with the Enfield and the handguns, with one extra.

"This weren't on the list I was shown," broached the shopkeeper, "but it was brought in by those men with these guns. I think it's a German officer's piece from before the war."

Actor looked down at the Walther that was placed on the top of the glass case beside the other weapons. Obviously Chief had missed that one, but then even Actor did not know where Teresa kept the gun hidden at the Mansion.

"Ah, yes," he said with false amicability. "That belongs to the young lady. A gift from a friend who was no longer in need of it." That was close to the truth.

The con man watched the man's eyes as he pulled his money back out of his pocket and peeled off more bills. Greed overcame a part of the man's fear. Willie accepted the money without counting it and placed it in the register.

"Forty percent, and only forty percent," warned Actor with emphasis.

"Oh, yes, Sir," said Willie quickly.

Actor placed the handguns in his big coat pockets and picked up the Enfield. "We will be watching," he said.

Willie's head bobbed rapidly in understanding.

Satisfied, Actor left the shop and strode to the Packard. Garrison got out and opened the back door so the Italian could slide the rifle along the floor against the bottom of the seat. Closing the door, Garrison climbed back in behind the wheel and Actor moved around the back of the vehicle to get in beside Casino in the front. He pulled the handguns from his pockets and handed one to each of the men.

Garrison ejected the clip from his and was surprised to find it full. Actor checked the Walther's clip and found it full also.

"That wasn't on the list," remarked Garrison.

"No, but I think the shopkeeper was not keen on holding anything back." Actor smiled. "I think he might have been a bit unnerved by me."

Garrison chuckled. Chief appeared at the Lieutenant's window.

"Now what?" the Indian asked.

"Now we wait down that side street and watch for the men to arrive." Actor reached across the two men beside him and handed one of the automatics to Chief. He kept the Walther for himself. "I suggest you park well behind us, so they do not see the Tickford when they arrive for their money."

"And then what?" asked Casino.

"Then we wait," replied Garrison.


	11. Chapter 11

They drove around and parked on the side street, Garrison close to the corner and Chief half a block behind. With some time to spare, Garrison and Casino as carefully as possible moved the antiques and glassware to the trunk of the car. The rifle stayed on the floor of the back seat. Casino was able to sit in the back behind Garrison and Actor and still see out the front windshield. Again, they waited.

"'Ow bloody long is it going to take those blokes to show up?" complained Goniff, squirming in his seat beside Chief. "You'd think they'd want their money."

"Keep your shirt on, Goniff," the Indian said quietly. "They'll get here, when they get here."

"That's easy for you to say, Mate," whined the Englishman.

Goniff eyed the switchblade that Chief was toying with. Sometimes he stroked it down his cheek like a lover or wiped the blade on his pants leg. Occasionally, like now, it made Goniff a little nervous the way the Indian treated the blade so lovingly. The pickpocket wondered if Christine ever felt like she was second banana to the weapon. Maybe not. Maybe he treated Chris like she was his priority. 'Course Goniff had never really seen the two doing much of anything together. Hard to do with the Warden around.

It was another fifteen minutes before a beat-up four-door car of questionable color with all the rust on it, pulled up to the curb in front of the pawn shop. All five waiting men straightened up, attention on the car, waiting for the men to get out. The front doors and one passenger door finally opened and three men got out. Two were probably mid-40s and dressed like villagers. The third one was younger. He was sporting a large white bandage down one side of his face.

Casino gave a hoot of laughter. "That's them all right. Looks like Sister nailed him a good one."

"So it would appear," agreed Actor, satisfaction dripping from his voice.

Casino was hanging over the back of the front seat between the two men. He looked at Garrison. "Now what?"

Garrison was chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip. "We wait until they come out with the money, then we follow them. They'll probably go to the other pawn shop next and then to where they are staying."

"Then we get 'em where nobody sees us," said Casino. "Good plan, Warden."

Actor's attention had gone to the Lieutenant. He was at a better angle to see the look on the officer's face. "No, Casino, I believe the Warden has a better plan. Don't you?"

Craig turned his head and grinned at his second. "This is what we'll do. We follow them to where they are staying, then we call Major Richards to send the MPs."

"The MPs?" exclaimed the cracksman in disbelief. "What for?"

Actor could see the officer's line of reasoning. "If they are turned over to the local constabulary, they will be charged with assault, like last time. And like last time, they will be released."

Garrison picked up the explanation. "They entered a military base, where they assaulted two military personnel. And they stole items that technically belonged to the military. The Army won't be so lenient."

"Okay, I get it," conceded Casino. "But, Warden, we can't pay 'em back for what they did to Sister?"

"We can make our presence known," said Craig, carefully. "If they try to leave before the MPs get there, I suppose we would have to try to stop them."

"And what if they don't try to leave?" Casino was not liking this.

Actor's lips curved into a smile, rather like a crocodile. "I'm sure they will not stay to discuss it with us."

It seemed a long time before the three men emerged from the shop. They were jostling each other and appeared to be arguing.

"Betcha one of them doesn't want to divide the money equally," chuckled Casino.

As the men got into their car, Garrison started the Packard's engine. Behind him, Chief did the same with the Tickford. As the thieves' car pulled away, Craig eased the big car to the corner and turned to follow, keeping it in sight.

"Hey, don't get too close. They'll tumble you," warned Casino, their sometimes wheelman. He still hung over the back of the front seat.

Garrison did not appreciate the safecracker's caution to him. "I know what I'm doing."

Actor was looking ahead, sporting a grin and just barely managing to suppress a laugh, at the reversal of roles. Judging by the route they were keeping to, the men were not concerned about a tail. They did not take any precautionary side trips.

"What are they doin'?" whined Goniff. "Why didn't we take 'em when they came out o' the shop?"

"I don't know, Goniff," said Chief, keeping far enough behind the Packard to see it, without being seen by the ones they were tailing. "I'm back here with you and not up there with them." The Indian added. "You know the Warden's got a plan of some kind."

"I 'ope 'e don't have a side trip planned. You know, rob a bank or blow sumfing up," said the second story man worriedly. "You know he can't just do one thing."

"Kinda hard to rob a bank or blow somethin' up in England," said Chief with amusement.

The strung out train of three cars made their way to the other pop shop as Garrison had predicted. Once back in the car with their money, they drove over a bridge and headed for the East side. Here it became tricky as the traffic disappeared going into the bombed out area. As a precaution, Garrison turned off and moved one block over, keeping parallel with the rusty car. Chief kept his distance behind the Packard. The green roadster was quite obvious, so they held back to not be seen.

"It looks like they have not cleared the roads up ahead," said Actor.

"We can't take the MG into that," worried Casino.

"They're turning," noted Garrison.

He went up another block before turning in the same direction. Three blocks later, they could not see the thieves' car. Garrison slowed and eased down a side street to intersect the one the men could have been on. He stopped and Actor got out, slipping alongside the remnants of destroyed buildings to the corner.

One hand in his large pocket that held Teresa's Walther PPK, the confidence man carefully peered around the corner. The street was empty of traffic, probably because none could have gotten through for the rubble and potholes. Looking back the way the men had come, he spotted an alley. Pulling back, Actor pointed a long finger down the street. As he started back to the Packard, Chief pulled up behind it and got out. By the time Actor had returned, the Indian was at the driver's window of the Packard. The con man got in the front seat.

"There is an alley halfway down the block," reported Actor. "I would bet they are down there."

Garrison nodded. "This is what we'll do. Chief, leave the Tickford here. You and Goniff wait at the corner. If I stop and let Actor and Casino out, you come down to the alley. It's your jobs to keep them where they are. No gun play unless absolutely necessary. Flatten their tires so they can't get away. I'm going to go find a phone box and call Major Richards. I'll lead the MPs here."

The two cons in the Packard checked their handguns and kept them readily accessible. Chief skirted behind the big car to the sidewalk and hooked an arm, beckoning Goniff to come. The slight, blond man, grateful for some activity, popped out of the Tickford and hurried up to the Indian.

"What are we doing?" asked Goniff eagerly.

"Wait," said Chief positioning himself where he could see down the cross street.

"We been doin' that!" objected the second-story man.

The Indian ignored him and watched the Packard slowly move down the street.

Garrison moved at a crawl but did not stop. The rusty vehicle was parked in front of a gaping black opening to a building without a door. There was no one in sight.

Actor chuckled. "How convenient. The other end of the alley is blocked with debris."

Casino was chuckling too. "One way in and one way out. They stupid or what?"

"Who is going to take the time to crawl up and down these streets looking for their hiding place?" asked Garrison philosophically.

"Us," shot back the safecracker with a grin.

Garrison stopped at the next intersection, so the two men could get out. "Remember what I said about no shooting," he warned.

"Of course, Warden," said the Italian somewhat insincerely. "We are just to make sure they don't leave."

"And wait for you and the cavalry to show up," added Casino.

Since when was the volatile safecracker so agreeable? Garrison pulled away after they got out on the sidewalk. They didn't see the small smile on his face. He knew his men very well. They weren't going to just sit and do nothing. It would be worth bailing them out of the stockade if it came to that.

Actor spotted Chief on the other corner and gave an exaggerated single dip of his head. The two men shot singly across the street and hugged the far wall, moving forward. The tall man looked at the cracksman.

"Why don't you check down that street and make sure they do not have another exit available?" The question was more of an order than a suggestion. Casino nodded and trotted around the corner.

Chief knew it was his job to take out the tires on the car. A bayonet would have been useful. This would dull his knife. As he eased stealthily down the alley, his eyes noticed a zagged end of rebar sticking out a pile of bricks. Keeping one eye on the opening to the building, he carefully pulled the metal rod free without making noise. Making his way to the car, Chief started on the passenger side rear tire. The jagged end of metal was placed against the sidewall of the tire which had seen better days. With a good grip, he shoved hard and held the rod still for a moment before pulling it out. There was the low woosh of air escaping, but no loud bang. Now for the even more dangerous part. Chief moved to the opposite tire, with his back to the opening of the building. He repeated his actions to deflate that tire.

When nobody came out to investigate, the Indian hurriedly made his way back to Actor and Goniff. About that time, Casino joined them.

"They ain't goin' anywhere now," said Chief with satisfaction.

"They aren't gettin' out any other way either," assured Casino. "Part'a that front wall came down and blocked the door."

The four men waited, watching for any sign of anybody leaving the building. They wondered how long they had before Garrison came back with the MPs.

"'Ey, wot about our money?" asked Goniff indignantly.

He missed the unappreciative look he received from Actor. Since when was his money partly Goniff's?

"Yeah," added Casino. "You know how cops are. Military or not. They'll take the dough for evidence or themselves."

There was that, thought the confidence man. The Lieutenant had almost suggested they could entice the thieves from their den. "Perhaps a little noise would encourage them to come out."

With a grin, Casino picked up a brick from the side of the alley and hefted it for weight. Stepping into the middle of the alley, he eyed the back of the car, drew his arm back and threw the brick. A satisfying crack and tinkle of glass sounded as the brick sailed through the back window of the rusty bucket of bolts. The cracksman stepped back beside Actor.

"Very accurate throw," said the Italian.

Casino shrugged. "I grew up playin' baseball in the street in Chicago."

The three men burst from the building to stare at their car.

"What the bloody 'ell!" exclaimed one of the men.

Actor strolled toward them, confident there were three guns watching his back. "Good afternoon, Gentlemen. I believe you have something that belongs to us." His smile did not reach his eyes.

Three with drop-jawed mouths stared at him.

"Come now, Gentlemen, did you really think we would allow you to get away with this? And we most certainly will not allow you to get away with assaulting the young lady."

The three cons moved slowly down the alley toward Actor, spread from wall to wall to prevent the thieves from escaping. Though guns were out, they were for show. Garrison had meant it when he said not to shoot them. Chief had his blades and the piece of rebar. Casino reached over and took the metal rod from him.

"We don't have any money," sneered one of the men boldly.

"Oh, but you do," said Actor. "We followed you from the pop shops."

The three decided to take their chances and made a move to shove past Actor. The big man may have looked like a toff, even when not dressed at his best, but he did not fight like one. The one who had denied they had the money tried to shove him aside. Actor hooked a foot around the man's ankle and jerked him off balance enough to be slammed into the side of the car. The one with the bandage picked up a brick with the intent of smashing it into the con man's head.

Casino got there first. With satisfaction, he hit the uninjured side of the man's face with the rebar. Blood splattered on the wall and the man screamed.

"That's for Terry," said Casino, arm raised to strike again if necessary. "Now you're even on both sides uh your face."

Chief's blade was out and held to the neck of Actor's man.

"I wouldn't give him a reason if I were you," warned the Italian.

The third man had backed away and was attempting to come around the other side of the car and run. Goniff was having none of that. He still had his gun and it was pointed at the man's forehead.

"Not so fast, Mate," said the second-story man. In a deadly voice the others had not heard before, he said, "Hands on the bonnet."

"I wouldn't give him an excuse to shoot you if I were you," said Casino.

The man he had hit with the rebar was sitting on his heels holding his face, moaning as blood ran down between his fingers to drip on his shirt and pants. Casino grabbed him under the arm, pulled him up and shoved him against the brick wall, frisking him for weapons and anything of value.

Actor was doing the same to the one who was the apparent leader. Inside a pants pocket he found a thick roll of money.

"That isn't all yours," protested the man.

He started to turn around, but the tip of Chief's blade cut a thin line over his jugular, not deep enough to nick it, but enough to cause a trickle of blood to flow down the man's neck.

Actor pocketed the money. "It will go toward replacing the items you smashed."

"You won't be needin' it where you're going anyway," said Goniff cheerfully.

"Ha," barked the one the pickpocket was pushing against the car. "We'll be out again tomorrow. Just like last time."

Actor said calmly, "The local constabulary would not keep you, but the military will."

"Military?" asked the leader.

"That was a military base you broke into, and two military personnel you injured," explained the confidence man. "You might get out of prison after the war, but then again, you might not."

The one on the other side of the car decided to bolt, shoving hard against Goniff and knocking him off balance. He pushed past, but Actor was quicker. That big fist not only broke the man's nose but knocked him out.

"You can't do that!" objected the other bleeding man.

"Yeah?" sneered the safecracker. "Watch us."

Goniff had straightened and looked disgusted he had allowed his man to get past him.

"What're we gonna tie them up with?" asked Chief.

Actor appeared to think on that. "They seem to have a proclivity for hitting people on the back of the head."

Goniff grinned and picked up a broken brick.

"Hey, give me one," said Casino eagerly.

"No," said Actor. "Allow Goniff to do it. You might do it too heavily and the paperwork for killing them would take days."

With a cocky grin, Goniff walked around the car and slammed the brick onto the back of leader's head and then the one with the bleeding face. They both went down like sacks of grain. Actor checked all three to make sure they were breathing.

"I believe I will check inside and see what else is there," said the con man.

He returned a few minutes later. "There seems to be most of our missing items."

Casino looked at him in frustration. "And how are we going to get all that back to the Mansion with Sister?"

Actor smiled. "We will unload the Packard when the Warden and the MPs get here. The military can box it all up safely and deliver it."


	12. Chapter 12

The five men followed the wheelchair out to the Packard parked in front of the hospital door. The green sports car was parked behind it. The girl eyed it as she was being pushed up to the back door of the bigger car.

"Yup, that's mine," she smiled and then frowned. "I think."

"Hey, Warden," said Goniff eagerly. "I never have a chance to drive that blinkin' thing. Can I drive it back?"

Chief had given the keys to Garrison when they had arrived at the hospital. Safer from the pickpocket on the officer than on him. Craig knew if he didn't allow the slight man to drive the car, the long ride back would be noisy and Terry didn't need that. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the keys, tossing them to Goniff.

"You stay behind us," he ordered. "No side trips either."

"Oh right, Warden," said the blond man gleefully.

Garrison held up the Packard's keys. "Which one of you wants to drive."

"I'll do it, Warden," offered Chief. He caught the keys that were tossed to him.

Actor was seeing to it Terry was comfortably situated in the middle of the back seat. He climbed in after her and shut the door. Garrison didn't say anything. He just walked around and got into the back from the other side. Casino took the front passenger seat. It looked like he didn't want to spend two hours alone with Goniff, despite them being friends.

Chief started the engine and pulled away from the curb. Garrison looked out the back window to make sure Goniff was following. The car was behind them. He turned and settled in his seat, keeping up against the door. He saw the con man was doing the same on his side to give Terry more room.

"Fast or slow?" asked Chief.

"Fewer bumps the better," said Garrison. He looked at his sister dubiously. "Can you sit up all the way to the Mansion?"

"Sure," she replied cockily. "I've driven it with a concussion before."

Actor sucked in both cheeks. "As I recall we had to get you from the side of the road."

"I was fine. I just stopped to take a rest and enjoy the breeze."

"Oh, of course." Actor glanced at Garrison and rolled his eyes.

Garrison casually asked, "You remember that or did someone tell you?"

Terry shrugged. "Some things, if I don't think about them, they pop up in my mind. Events. Places. People, no"

They settled in for the ride. Despite the fine driving of the Indian, it was still bumpy. They were almost halfway to the Mansion when Terry wiggled in her seat and leaned her head against Actor's shoulder.

"You know, you don't have to bother him," said Garrison at Actor's familiar put-upon sigh.

Terry just wiggled into a more comfortable position. "That's all right, Craig. There's something peculiar about snuggling up to my brother. Besides, Actor's big and sturdy."

"Lovely, a woman who merely thinks of me as a convenient post."

There was a chortle from the front seat. "What's the matter Beautiful? Losin' your touch with the women?"

Actor was pressed against the door on his right and Teresa was pressed against his left arm. He needn't have worried though. Even with her eyes closed Teresa's arm reached out unerringly and her hand swatted the back of the safecracker's head.

"Hey!" objected Casino.

"Knock it off," said Terry but without her brother's usual vigor.

Sitting in his corner of the backseat, relieved the mission was over, the thieves had been dealt with, and his sister was recovering, Garrison was trying unsuccessfully to stifle a smile. He lost the battle when Actor looked at him with raised eyebrows and a devilishly crooked grin.

"Lieutenant, isn't this where we picked her up the last time?"

"Yes, it looks like it," said Craig through a wide grin.

"I still have a free hand," warned Terry.

"Sit up," ordered Actor sternly.

Surprised, Terry opened her eyes and straightened.

Actor pulled his arm away from her and draped it over the back of the seat, giving a light pat of fingers on Garrison's shoulder.

"All right, now you may come here," Actor said to the girl.

With a smile, Terry burrowed back into the con man. Actor's arm slipped down around her shoulders, and his big hand lightly encircled her forearm.

"Now we are safe," said Actor with a satisfied smile.

Craig lost it and laughed.

The girl stayed tucked up against the tall man for the rest of the trip. To him it was familiar, but he doubted it was to her. He could tell she did not sleep, but her eyes stayed closed. It was two hours from London to the Mansion. They pulled into the drive and Chief stopped in front of the steps. Terry's head came up, she blinked hard a couple times and sat up, away from Actor.

The men got out and stretched. Goniff parked the sports car in its usual spot on the car park and joined the others. Sgt./Major Collins opened the front door and stood on the landing watching them. Actor held his hand out for Teresa. She placed hers in his and scooted over, swinging her feet out. Actor felt her grip tighten when she stood and her eyes squeezed tight shut.

"Are you going to pass out?" asked Craig, who had joined them.

"No," denied the girl, not letting go of the Italian's strong hand. "My head is going to explode."

"Let's get you inside and lying down," suggested Actor.

He picked her up, her arm going naturally around his neck.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" she whispered in his ear.

"Unfortunately, many times. You seem to have a penchant for injuring yourself." His voice was low.

"I'm sorry," she said contritely.

"Don't be," he replied. "I do not like what you do when you are not with us, but I understand it. Besides, you have taken care of me . . . and the others . . . numerous times."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Were you ever like this? I mean your brains scrambled?"

He couldn't help smiling at her description. "Yes. And it took weeks before any memory returned."

"Did it all come back?"

He didn't answer for a second as he ascended the inside stairs. For the first time, he admitted, "There are a few permanent holes. Not large ones. Nothing I think are of much importance. Just spaces in my childhood."

"That should be important," she contradicted.

"In my case, I think not."

The Sgt./Major had intercepted Garrison, so Actor and Terry were alone when he carried her into her bedroom. Actor set her on her feet and turned the covers back on her bed.

"The trip must have been tiring for you," he said solicitously.

She nodded and sat on the edge of the bed while he brought her a nightgown. When he turned to go, Terry reached out and caught his hand. He stopped and looked questioningly at her.

"Could you come back later?" she asked tentatively. "I . . . I have questions. About us, what we do. Me. You. Me . . ."

Garrison's footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Terry dropped Actor's hand.

"Yes," he said quietly. In a normal firm tone of voice, he added, "And I do not want you attempting the stairs without someone with you."

"What are you, my father?" she shot back at him instinctively following his lead.

Actor gave her a sharp look of indignation. She would remember something like that. Giving him a contrite look, she started to say something, but Garrison reached her door.

"No. I'm your physician here."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now the man's lips tightened in offense.

She looked at him apologetically, "Yes . . . Actor."

"That's better," he said still offended. Actor turned and stepped around the Lieutenant. "Excuse me, Warden." He strode out the door.

Now Garrison could grin while shaking his head at his sister.

"Is he always that easily offended?" asked Terry.

"No," replied Craig. "But you still seem to know how to punch his buttons."

"I'm sorry. He seems like a nice enough man," she observed.

That remark almost had Craig laughing. He somehow managed to keep his face down to a grin. "He's a confidence man, Terry."

"Yes, I know. But he still seems like a nice one, even if he is a bit stand-offish."

Garrison knew he had to get out of there or explain what he found so funny. "Take a nap," he suggested. "We'll wake you for dinner."

He left her and made his way downstairs. About halfway done the chuckle won out. Actor was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him. Garrison nodded for him to come into the office. The others were bringing their bags and guns from the trunk of the Packard inside. Actor shut the door to keep the others out.

"Now what?" the Italian asked in response to the officer's mirth.

"Terry thinks you're a nice enough man, just a little stand-offish as she put it." Garrison opened his desk drawer only to find the bottle of bourbon and glasses missing. He shrugged at the Italian and shoved the desk drawer closed. "You have your hands full with her," he said.

Actor accepted that they would not be toasting each other unless it was with water. "She's your sister," he said. "You have your hands full." He sat in the chair, facing the Lieutenant.

"You're going to have to retrain her," pointed out Craig.

Actor gave a humph. "I'm sure."

Craig sat down in his desk chair and was finally able to relax. "Sgt./Major says the truck with the rest of the antiques is about an hour behind us." Garrison eyed his second-in-command. "So, we have the intact antiques and the firearms. Care to tell me where the money is?"

"Of course, Warden," said Actor calmly. "It's in my pocket, where it belongs. After all, it is my money."

"And what happened to the three men?" asked Garrison, waiting to see what the official explanation would be.

"I thought it was self-explanatory," said Actor. "Perhaps if we call Kit at the Fox, she will be kind enough to send us more bourbon, Warden."

Yes, there wasn't going to be an easy explanation. "I'm sure if you pay her, she will. Now what's the story behind the three unconscious men?"

"Two wanted to run and one wanted to fight. We could not allow that until the MPs arrived. None of them were shot . . . at your request. Chief only slightly nicked one of them to get his attention."

"And the one with the bandage and the bleeding face?" probed Craig.

"Ah, that one. He was the one who wished to fight. Casino was not in the mood for an alley fight. However, he thought the man should have matching injuries, in retribution." Actor gave his patent smile, which told Garrison there was more to the story and he wasn't going to get it.

"Was he the one who hit Terry?" asked Craig.

"I don't know. I am sure Major Richards will find out," replied the confidence man, confidently.

"I'm sure."

"Leftenant Garrison!"

Garrison shook his head and Actor grinned. Both men got up. Garrison allowed Actor out through the door.

"Yes, Sgt./Major?" said Craig from the doorway.

"Where are the things that were stolen?" the skinny man with the beak nose asked in alarm.

"The rest of it should arrived boxed up. We can deal with it tomorrow," said Garrison.

“And what about the guns? The lock is broken on the gun case,” asked Collins. 

“Just put them back in the case. We’ll see about getting the case repaired tomorrow.

”Hey, Warden," said Casino. "How about lettin' us go to the Doves tonight? Seein' as we're out of booze and all." The safecracker grinned.

"As long as you don't get in any fights," admonished Garrison. "I'm not up to bailing you out of jail."

"No problem, Babe," said Casino with his usual cockiness.

GGG

Supper that night turned out to be a problem. The fare prepared by the Sgt./Major consisted of over-boiled fresh English peas with marble-sized potatoes, canned pork and beans, and . . . Spam.

"I'm sorry, Leftenant," apologized the non-com. "There weren't much left in the ice box and I couldn't get to the farm market."

This was Friday and the next farm market wasn't until the following Wednesday. They all knew it too.

"Awww , , ," groaned Casino.

Even Garrison wasn't ready for that many more days of rations. He eyed Goniff with a cock of his head. "Goniff, you know who Terry's suppliers are?"

"O' course I do," said the pickpocket happily.

"The ones in London?" continued Craig.

Goniff nodded. "You want me to take a run back to London?" he asked uncertainly.

"Unless you want to keep eating this," said Casino grumpily.

"Tomorrow morning?" asked Actor hopefully. "They took my tobacco. I need to get some more."

"You're the one with the money, Dad," said Chief.

"Chief . . ." objected the con man to the term.

"It's slang, Actor," the Indian grinned.

"HEY!"

All six men swiveled their heads toward the loud yell.

"She's on the stairs," said Chief.

Garrison shook his head and pushed back from the table. Actor followed him as he headed for the stairs.

Terry was only down a couple steps and holding onto the bannister with one hand and her head with the other. "Was anybody going to wake me up and feed me?"

"You were sleeping nicely, when I checked on you last," said Actor

"Do you want to come to the table?" asked the girl's brother.

The rest of the stairs received a dubious look. "Uh , , , no."

Actor glanced at Garrison. "If you can get her back in her room, I will bring up a plate of . . ." he was hesitant to call it food, "what we are eating."

The two men exchanged a look questioning what the girl's reaction to her first meal home was going to be. Actor turned back to the dining room and Garrison went up the stairs to persuade his sister to get back in the bed.

A few minutes later, Actor entered the bedroom with a plate of food and a glass of milk on a tray. He set it across her lap and backed up, noting Garrison had also. The two men watched the myriad of expressions cross the girl's face as she poked dubiously at what was on the plate.

"Peas from the garden?"

"Yes," answered Craig.

"He dug up my potatoes?" she asked sadly. "They have another couple months to go."

Neither man said anything to that.

The fork poked at the slab of Spam. "Rations?"

Both men nodded.

Garrison took a breath. "He said we were out of food in the icebox. He isn't able to drive yet so he couldn't go get anything."

"Oh." It was said in a tiny voice.

Garrison tried to spin it better for her. "Actor's going back to London tomorrow to get food."

Terry glanced up at the tall man. "Take Goniff. He knows who I buy from."

The two men looked at the girl with identical raised eyebrows. She made a face at them.

"It's coming back," said Terry. "Just not fast enough for me and not enough."

"Eat your supper," said Craig, "and we'll go finish ours."

"Maybe," said the Italian under his breath.

GGG  
After dinner, three of the cons headed out for the Doves. Actor remained behind. He knew if he went he would be footing the liquor bill. Besides, he had promised Teresa he would come back and talk with her. The Lieutenant was locked up in his office, trying to type some semblance with a report though what had transpired over the past few days wasn't exactly a mission.

The Italian entered the girl's bedroom and took a seat on the desk chair, close to her.

"What do you wish to discuss?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"I can picture you in my mind, but it’s like a thick fog around you. If I could just cut through it, I'd remember you. Is that normal or am I really bonkers?"

Actor smiled. "It's normal. And you're only a little more 'bonkers' than you normally are."

"Payback?" she asked in amusement.

"Perhaps."

"Why don't I remember people?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Each concussion is different. Perhaps it depends on which part of your brain is injured," said Actor. "For a time, I did not remember you. Then, the flashes began. Just little snippets of places we were together. Things you had done. Things we had done together."

"Sex?" asked Terry, avoiding his eyes.

She would come up with that one, he thought. "No," he replied. It was probably not prudent to tell her they had been lovers if she didn't remember it. "Why that?" he asked curiously though.

Teresa's voice lowered to a whisper. "Clara told me I had spent the night with you, and she found evidence we had . . ."

Ehh! Clara was a dear woman, but he wished she would quit playing matchmaker for him. He pondered how to answer this.

"Yes, our . . . relationship . . . evolved into a more intimate one on one occasion."

Terry shot a look of apprehension up at him. "Good heavens! Craig doesn't know, does he? He'll hurt you. One way or another he'll hurt you."

Dio! She still had that fear.

"No, the Lieutenant does not know. Nor does he know about my house."

"Or you're name. You're not Victor, you're Vittorio." She looked at him apologetically. "Clara told me that too. Borghese is familiar, but it doesn't sound right."

Good thing they were having this conversation in private. "It is not correct. If you do not remember it, it is better that way. You won't slip up."

Terry took a different tack. "What exactly is it we do?" she asked. "Major Richards said you and I work cons together. What kind of cons? Cons against the Germans?"

Actor nodded. "Cons against the Germans. I usually portray an SS officer. Depending on the situation, you act as my companion or wife."

Her eyebrows rose at that.

He continued, "We generally go to parties with the intent of my either giving false information to the Germans or gleaning information from them."

"So, what do I do?" she asked curiously.

"Most of the time, you stay with me. You hang back, listening, and you bring me food from the buffet tables if there are any."

"Ah, a good little Deutsche frau."

That brought a raise of Actor's eyebrows. "How much German do you remember?"

She shook her head. "I speak it?"

Actor nodded. "You are fluent in German, French and Italian, and you speak some Spanish, but it is not Castilian Spanish. As the Lieutenant says, you both speak more border Mexican."

"What else does being your wife or mistress entail?"

"Small signs of affection at times. Touching, kissing."

Terry just stared silently at him. She frowned as thought trying to remember. Able to read her mind, Actor leaned forward and placing a light kiss on her lips. She made face as though that was acceptable. She crooked a finger at him and gave him a light kiss in return.

"We'll have to work on that," he said. Maybe it wouldn't be quite so exasperating as the first time he had tried to teach her.

"Thanks a lot," she said in disgust.

With a chuckle, Actor told her to go back to sleep.

GGGGG

Days passed with more heavy rain. It was almost welcome when the phone rang, and Garrison went to Brandonshire to be briefed.

The house had almost returned to normal. The pantry was stocked with Black Market food. The liquor cabinet and everyone's personal supply had been filled. Terry was able to make it downstairs. As usual with her, she was pushing herself. More of her memory was coming back, there seemed to be a block against her remembering Actor, a man she had been intimate with and had some questionable kind of relationship with.

Terry sat in Chief's window seat, watching the transport truck pull out with her brother and the others. She should be with them. The con would be better if Actor had a mistress with him at the party. It would make his con more believable, and it would keep away the distraction of women trying to climb all over him. She gave a little smile. Craig had become used to Terry running interference, even if Actor sometimes found it annoying. Funny, she could remember some things like that, but not him. She was having to learn him all over again, and she still had the feeling he was holding things back from her.

The throbbing was starting up again in her skull. It was too dangerous for her to jump out of an airplane and her reflexes weren't always sharp. That made her a hazard to herself and the others. But sitting in the Mansion doing nothing was difficult. She wasn't trusted yet to drive into Brandonshire by herself and working the Fox would be too much activity for her. She carefully leaned her head back against the cold frame of the window and closed her eyes. That just seemed to make the throbbing worse.

"Can I get you anything, Miss Terry?"

She gave a start and looked at Collins, giving him a little smile. "I don't know which would be worse for me, more aspirin or a shot of bourbon."

"Probably neither would be good for you right now," said the Sgt./Major.

She nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I know staying with me isn't something you want to do," said the man quietly.

Terry studied him. "I don't know. Maybe we are just having a cultural misunderstanding."

Collins thin lips stretched into a rare smile. "At the very least, Miss."

Terry cocked her head. "First off, when we're alone at least, drop the Miss and just call me Terry. Harry?"

The thin line widened. "’Arry."

"Hi Harry," grinned Terry.

"'Allo, Terry," he grinned back.

Terry seemed to ponder a minute. "Well, aspirin and bourbon are out. Ma used to give Kelly a sugar tit for pain. That might work."

"I beg your pardon, Mi . . . Terry?" The Sgt./Major's eyes widened.

Terry laughed. "Not literally. Kelly was colicky as a baby. Ma used to take a piece of wet cloth and tie sugar in it and let Kelly suck on it. Seemed to make the pain more bearable. I was thinking more along the lines of raiding the biscuit stash. Care to join me?"

"Ah, yes," the man said in relief. "And maybe a cuppa would help?"

"Okay." She slipped off the ledge and to her feet to follow Collins toward the kitchen. "You realize you and Goniff are never going to turn me into a tea drinker."

"Now, there isn't anything better than a good cuppa for wot ails you," said Collins knowingly.

"Yeah there is; a good strong cup of real coffee," shot back Terry with a grin.


End file.
